Expecting The Unexpected !
by mystical doll
Summary: Basically a love story with some scientific twists and turns . * last two chapters are updated* *15&16*
1. Chapter 1

**EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED**

_Character sketch :_

_Purvi Malhotra : A Cid officer ,sweet bubbly girl only daughter of acp Pradyuman Malhotra . Belives in true love _

_Acp pradyuman : A strict and disciplined personality father of Purvi and wants her to remain happy and always makes sure that she is not upset _

_Dr shivye Rastogi : he is a sort of mad scientist ._

_Dr salunke :Forensic expert and best friend of acp ._

_Dr Tarika : Daughter of , best friend of purvi and a kind of sister like figure for her they share everything with eachother and there is no place of secrets between them ._

_Kavin : (A/N-pls don 't kill me for this ) He is a humanoid robot" project 03 xyz : version 2.o" by Dr Shivye rastogi , but has a secret which he is also unaware of and this secret is life changing ._

_Let's start with the story ._

_In Cid beraue _

_As usual not a normal day at all in the bearue because DCP Chitrole is sitting there and staring at Acp ,Daya ,Abhijeet who were standing in front of him he looking looking at trio in unusion while scratching his forehead using his fingers ._

_Abhijeet : Daya yeh hum logo ko aise kyo ghoor raha hai baithe baithe itni deer ho gayi hai ._

_Daya :pata nahi boss yeh tho DCP sahab he bata sakte hai ._

_Acp :sir kya aap batane ka kasth karenge aap yahan kyo aaye hai hume aur bhi kaam hai yahan cid bureau main ._

_Dcp : kaam oh really tum log kaam karte bhi ho yahan agar kaam karte tho IB walo ko yahan kisi machine ko bhejne ki kya zaroorat pad gayi hai ._

_Acp : Machine ? Hum kuch samnjhe nahi sir ._

_Dcp : IB wale ek humanoid robot ko bhej rahe hai as an robot officer iska pata tum teeno ke alawa kisi aur ko pata nahi chalna chaiye ki vo koi robot hai ._

_Trio were shocked to the core _

_Abhijeet : Er robot , lekin sir robot ke saath kaam ab kya desh ki raksha robot karenge ?_

_Dcp :ab kuch nahi ho sakta vo kal yahan aa jayega aur tum logo ko tension lene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai kisi ko bilkul bhi pata nahi chalega ki vo robot hai "project 03 xyz : version 2.o "vo bilkul insan ki tarah dikhta hai uske sare features self function wale Dr Shivye rastogi ki laajawab khoj hai tumhe koi dikat nahi hogi ab main chalta hoon ._

_After sometime _

_Acp : dimag kharab ho gaya hai shayad IB walo ka pata nahi uss humanoid ke aane ke baad kya hoga ._

_Next day .._

_In the beraue _

_Shreya :Purvi tujhe pata hai kya kon sa naya officer aa raha hai aaj ._

_Purvi : mujhe kaise pata hoga kon aa raha hoga mujhe Dad ne iss bare kuch nahi bataya ._

_Shreya : acp sir ki beti hone ka kya fyda vo tujhe kuch batate he nahi ._

_Purvi : kuch bhi han jab new officer ayega tab dekh lena abhi tho main uss insan ke bare main soch rahi hoon jisne mujhe bachaya kal ,aise tho main kisi ko bhi sorry thank you etc nahi bolti sivye dad ke lekin usse kehna chahti kyoki ussi ki wajha aaj main yahan hoom varna tho._

_Shreya :tera uppar ka ticket confirm tha kal ._

_Purvi : excatly .._

_When they were talking a voice came ._

**_Sr. and Sr. Insp. Dushyant reporting sir_** .

_everyone got alert .._

_Daya :ab inn dono main se machine kon hai ._

_Abhijeet :kahi IB walo ne ek ki jagha do tho nahi bhej diye .sir ._

_Acp : pata nahi .. welcome to cid ._

_Both :Thank you sir ._

_Purvi :aabe shreya yeh tho wahi hai jisne mujhe bachaya tha ._

_Shreya :par inn dono main se kon ?_

* * *

So should i continue it a kavi fic.

~Mystical doll


	2. Chapter 2

_ok so you want me to continue this .._

_Shweta : yaar plz don 't kill me , aage sab kuch thik ho jayega after all iam not a villan yaar .and sorry idk about this serial "yaaro ka tashan " it is not inspired by that in tge coming chapters you will come to know about the concept ._

_Guest : yes it's a kavi story plz do read ok _

_Indu Tiruvedula : well i am also excited of this keep reading it dear._

_Crazy for kv : i hope your excitement level remains the same do read this and let me know your views ._

Guest : _well i am also a big fan of kavi here is your update ._

* * *

**chapter -2**

_Shreya : par inn dono main kon sa ?_

_Purvi : aare vo blue shirt black jacket ._

_Shreya : ooookkk kafi handsome hai nai _

_Purvi :ooye iss par nazar mat dalna warna Daya sir ka kya hoga ._

_Acp : Kavin Dushyant inn sab se milo yeh humare officer hai ..he introduced them with everyone it was the turn of purvi ._

_Purvi : hii myself purvi with a smile on her face ._

_Dushyant :hi Purvi nice to meet you _

_But kavin didn't reply to her as he did with everyone and moved ahead .._

_Purvi pov :han sadu sab se baate ki mujhme kya kate lage hue hai lekin mr. Sadu kahan jaoge hum tho hume saath mai he kaam karna hai ._

_After sometime _

_Everyone was working but purvi was just staring at kavin resting her head down shreya noticed it went to her ._

_Shreya :ahem ahem .._

_Purvi came out of her trace _

_Purvi :han kya hua _

_Shreya : kya hua ?yeh tho tu bata tu bol rahi hai ki usne tujhe kal hotel Ramada main aag se bachaya tha lekin aaj tho vo aise behave kar raha hai jaise tujhe kabhi dekha he na ho aisa kyo ?_

_Purvi :tu tho janti he hai mujhe vo bass toda sa maine usse irritate kar diya tha shayad iss wajha se ._

_Flashback _

_There was fire in the hotel due to some circuit shot there was a huge rush in the hotel ._

_Tarika :oh God yeh purvi kahan chali gayi dikh he nahi rahi hai kahi yeh andar tho nahi reh gayi oh God main kya karoon ...suniye fire brigade kitni deer main aa rahi hai shayad meri friend waha andar hai ..she asked the manager .._

_Manager :Mam abhi bas thodi deer main aati he hogi ._

_A voice came from behind ._

_Voice :Aare Kavin ruk ja andar mat ja fire brigade aane he wali hai .._

_Tarika turned and saw a boy who ran inside the hotel ._

_Inside the hotel .._

_Purvi shouted from the right side "please help me koi hai please bachao help ". She saw a man like figure coming towards her through the fire and smoke . _

_Kavin :ek kaam karo waha par aag nahi tum wahan se bahar aa jao ._

_Purvi :no main nahi aaungi mujhe daar lag raha hai ._

_Kavin : come on tum kar sakti ho aa jao aag badhe usse pehle ._

_Purvi : main nahi aaungi nahi aungi tum samajh kyo nahi rahe ho agar tum meri jagha hote na tho pata chalta tumhe . _

_He jumped into the fire and held her up and walk out from the hotel purvi was really shocked he put her down .and started walking .._

_Purvi :hey ruko ! She held her hand _

_Kavin: what ?_

_Purvi :Thank you very much vaise tum koi super hero ho kya ummm krish vish ._

_Kavin : No ,anything else ._

_Purvi : tumhe kaam bolne ki bimari hai kya ya phir mujhe attitude dikha rahe ho main tho sirf tumse dosti karna chati hoon akhir tumne meri jaan bachayi hai ._

_Kavin : Tumhe kya zyda bolne ki bimari hai and yes mujhe tumse dosti nahi karni ._

_And he moved from there _

_Purvi : gazab itni sundar aur kaale ankho wali ladki samne se chalke pass aayi hai friendship karne ke liye muh pe mana kar diya how rude ._

_Flashback over ._

_Shreya :teri baato se tho lag raha vo bohot disiplined hai tujhe tho bilkul bhi ghaas nahi dalega ._

_Purvi :han tho main bhi koi gaye nahi hoon jo ghaas khau samjhi tujhe pata hai ek ladki apne hone wale life partner main apne Dad ko dhoondti hai aur i think kavin is the one for me ._

_Shreya :oh madam dosti vo karna nahi chahta aur tu sidha life partner banani pe tuli hai wah ._

_Purvi : ab dekhna purani trik hai humesha kaam karti hai ..she opened too many folders at the same time as a result her system got hanged ._

_Shreya :ooye yeh kya kiya pichle hafte he technition aaya tha usne mana kiya tha itne folder ek saath mat kholna hang ho jayega phir bhi khol diya ._

_Purvi :just wait and watch .._

_she took her laptop and straight away went to kavin 's desk and said ._

_"Kavin .. i mean kavin sir vo na pata nahi mere laptop main kya ho gaya hai bohot important kaam karna tha mujhe will you please help me to fix it ._

_He lookedat her for a second and stood and went behind her and teach her how to fix it and said agar dobara meri help chaiye ho tho aa jana i 'm always there for you .._

_Purvi :kya sir aap bhi while blushing .._

_Kavin :what ? ? Tumhari tabiyat thik hai kya kab se awaz de raha tha le jao laptop fix ho gaya hai ._

_She came out from her dreamland and looked here and there .._

_Purvi :ho gaya ?itni jaldi kyo .._

_Kavin :matlab ?_

_ Purvi ;nahi kuch nahi thank you .._

_She she started walking ..she slaped her forehead lightly "kya kuch bhi khuli ankho se sapne dekh rahi hai tu pagal tho nahi ho gayi main "._

_Shreya :pagal tho tu ho rahi hai purvi lekin pyaar main ._

_Purvi :what rubbish ek din hua hai unse mile huye itni jaldi pyaar thodi na hota aisa mat bol ._

_Shreya :tujhe tho khush hona chaiye tujhe pehli baar pyaar jo hua hai tho itni upset kyo ._

_Purvi : kya yaar koi tadkti bhakti love story na ho tho kya maza ayega koi story nahi aise phike phike love story nahi chaiye mujhe varna apne baacho ko kya sunaungi main ._

_Shreya : iss ladki ka kuch nahi ho sakta ._

_In acp 's cabin _

_Abhijeet :sir pata kaise lagaye dono ladko main se machine kon hai ?_

_Daya :sir hum unn logo ko ek ek karke bula ke pooch le kya ._

_Acp :Nahi Daya yaad hai na uss chitrole ne kya kaha tha aur mujhe bhi ye he lagta hai ki yeh baat humare beech maim rehni chaiye ._

_Abhijeet : tho ab kya kare sir ?_

_Acp :ab tho sirf salunke he humari madat kar sakta hai ._

* * *

A/N - tho ab kya tareka nikalenge ge Salunke sir ? Ok pehle he bata deti ho next chapter main dhamaka hone wala hai jisse humare trio ke hosh udne wale hai .so and keep reviewing ok bye .

~Mystical doll


	3. Chapter 3

*** please read chapter -2 first before this ***

**chapter -3**

_Abhijeet :lekin sir hum unhe nahi bata sakte na ._

_Acp :hume salunke ko batana chaiye mujhe paaka pata hai ki vo kisi se kuch nahi kahega jahan tak main janata hoon ._

_After sometime _

_Salunke :kya baat kar rahe ho boss robot officer yeh Intelligence bureau ke head ke dimag main chemical locha ho gaya hai kya insano ke saath ek achine kaise coordinate kar sakti hai ._

_Acp :vo sab hume nahi pata tu bas koi tarkeeb bata jisse hume pata chal sake ki kavin aur dushyant main se robot kon hai ._

_Salunke :well in that case x-ray would work lekin hum yeh nahi kar sakte .Han mera dost hai he is a scientist Dr. Prem sahaye usne ek daisa device baanaya hai jo door se bhi kisi chiz koi dekh ke bata sakte hai ki uske andar kya hai ._

_Acp : hum kar sakte hai yeh tho manga le usse vo device _

_Salunke : mangana kya hai boss vo tho meri gadi main he pada hai prem ne aaj he mere liye vo bheja hai banglore se ._

_Acp : good tho jaldi la aur pata kar ..._

_Salunke : ok .._

_Soon after that a case was reported in the beraue ._

_Shreya : sir M.I road wale bus stand main ek laash mili hai ._

_Acp : yeh sab abhi he hona tha chalo dekhte hai jake _

_At M.I road bus stand _

_Kavin :sir kuch bhi nahi hai iske pass wallet , ya koi identity card ._

_Dushyant :Sir dekhne se tho aache bhale ghar ka he lag raha lekin isse mara kaise gaya hai vo samajh nahi aa raha ._

_Salunke : yeh dekh rahe ho isko ankhe inhe dekh ke lagta hai ki yeh banda durgs leta tha aur shayad drugs he wajha hai iski maut ki kyoki aur koi nishan nahi hai iski body par baki tho lab jake he pata chalega ._

_When they all were getting inside their SUV _

_Salunke (in low voice to acp ): boss dono tho baato se ekdum insan lagte hai agar dono he insan huye tho ._

_Acp : kya baat kar raha hai saaf saaf mail aaya tha chitrole ke pass IB se vo log kyo mazak karenge humare saath ._

_Salunke :aare boss voice modulation bhi tho dekh kabhi aise robot ko baat karte huye suna hai kya ._

_Acp :jo bhi ho tere device se pata chal jayega ._

_In the lab _

_Abhijeet :Good morning Tarika ji kaise hain aap ._

_Tarika : thik hoon abhijeet tum.._

_Salunke :kaam ki baat kar le thodi _

_Abhijeet :yes sir _

_Salunke : iski maut drug ke overdose se he hui hai lekin isne khud nahi liye the drugs yeh iske haat pe nishan dekh rahe ho drugs ko inject kiya gaya tha aur iske haatho aur pairo main jo yeh nishan hai isse lagta hai ki isse bandh ke rakha hua tha uske alawa aur kuch nahi pata chala._

_Pankaj :sir main tho soch raha tha ki pehli baar case bina chik chik ke khatam lekin humara aisa naseeb kahan._

_Abhijeet : chinta mat karo case zaroor khatam hoga ._

_When they started to go .._

_Tarika pulled Purvi to one corner _

_Tarika :yeh ladka yahan kya raha tha ?_

_Purvi :naya officer hai sr. Insp kavin ._

_Tarika : wow teri tho lootry lag gayi yaar kahan soch rahe the ki kaise dhoonde yeh tho apne aap he aa gaya nai._

_Purvi :kahan yaar yeh tho mujhse sidhe muh baat bhi nahi karta by God itna serious insan nahi dekha apni life main maine agar main aise behave karne lag jau na tho Dad tho mujhe hospital bhej denge .aacha main chalti hoon varna sab mujhe chod ke he chale jayenga ._

_In the bureau _

_Purvi :Sir missing persons bureau se pata chala hai ki yeh pichle 2 mahine se laapata tha aur iska naam Suresh tha aur JB fisheries ka employee hai ._

_Acp :ab tho wahan jake he pata chalega ki sara majra kya hai _

_InJB fisheries_

_Officers investigated for nearly half an hour .._

_Acp :kuch tho gadbad hai yeh log kuch ajeeb hum baad main aate ayenge .._

_Till 7 :00pm the case was solved in cid style _

_The manager and some of his employee were smugleing drugs in fishes and suresh came to know about it so they have kidnapped him and one day he ran from their but was not able to make up to the police station and he died on the bus stand ._

_Next day _

_Around 7 :00pm _

_In the bureau _

_Shreya : finally case solve hua kalka din bohot tiring tha na purvi ._

_Purvi : han vo tho hai aaj bhi thankan ho rahi hai ab mujhse koi kaam nahi hoga mujhme bilkul bhi energy nahi hai ..coffee piyegi kya _

_Shreya :han zaroor kyo nahi._

_Purvi : tho please mere liye bhi ek le aana ok ._

_Shreya : ooye mujhe laga tu layegi coffee ._

_Purvi :come on mere liye itna tho kar he sakti hai na sweetheart ._

_And shreya went , purvi sat properly and saw kavin working on his pc ._

_Purvi pov :abhi bhi kaam yaar thakte nahi hai kya yeh kavin sir abhi ek kaam karti hoon coffee leke jaati hoon coffee ko kon mana karega itne hetic day ke baad ._

_Shreya :tu kya kar rahi hai main coffee leke aa rahi thi na ._

_Purvi :ek kaam kar tere liye dusri bana lena mai yeh dono leke ja rahi hoon bye ._

_Shreya :kya pur..iss ladki ka bhi na samajh nahi aata mujhe ._

* * *

P_urvi : excuse me sir .._

_He looked up .._

_Purvi :main apke liye coffee layi hoon apne haatho se bana ke do you want some ._

_Kavin : well main sirf black coffee pita hoon so sorry i can't have it._

_Purvi pov : yuk black coffee koi insan kaise li sakta hai dikhne main tho sweet innocent lagte hai lekin ek no. Ke sadu hai itni sweet ladki itni sweet coffee apni sweet friend se banwa ke layi hai lekin nahi li how rude ._

_Here in acp's cabin _

_Acp :le aaya device abhi check kar usse ._

_Salunke :han boss yeh dekho Russian technology se bana hua ye super tech cam jo ki dikhne main ek aam chashma hai . Lekin boss samne se tho kaise jaye ek kaam karte hai right side se he scan kar lete hai ._

_Acp :tujhe jo karana hai kar lekin pata laga inn dono ke baare main ._

_Salunke :ok boss !_

_First he scaned Dushyant then kavin ,he removed his glares in utter confussion he rescaned them ._

_Salunke :aisa kaise ho sakta hai ?_

_Daya :kya hua sir apke hosh kyu ude huye hai ._

_Salunke :baat hish udne wali he hai Daya ._

_Acp :aare tu baato ko jalebi ki gol gol mat ghuma bata kya baat hai ?_

_Salunke :bass dono main se koi bhi robot nahi hai dono ke andar hadiyan hai _

_Trio :whattt ?(shocked)_

_Acp :aisa kaise ho sakta hai lekin ._

* * *

Here in some unknown place

_voice :humari generate ki hui electromagnetic waves ke signal bhejna shuru karo apna plan next level main leke jaane ka waqt aa gaya hai ._

_2 voice : initial commad commenced ._

* * *

Here in the bureau

_purvi :tho sir aap paaka yeh coffee nahi lenge ._

_Kavin :no _

_Purvi :fine _

_She started going _

_But suddenly kavin throw some files on the floor she turned in shock _

_Purvi :sir kya hua aap thik tho hai na ._

_Dushyant : kv kya ho raha hai _

_Kavin :aahh mera sar dard se phata ja raha hai aaahhh mujhe kuch ho raha hai Dushyant aaaaahhhhhhh._

_And he fainted and fell on the ground ._

_Purvi :kavin sir kya hua inko main abhi doctor ko call karti hoon ._

_Dushyant :nahi purvi iski zaroorat nahi hai main ek kaam karta hoon isse ghar lejata hoon tum tension mat lo ok._

_Purvi :ok but agar koi bhi help chaiye ho tho bata dena ok ._

_Dushyant :ya sure ._

* * *

A/N- Laga na jhatka ab aage kya hoga any gusses ...

Keep guessing and reading and also reviewing agar aacha laga ho tho .

Till then stay cool bye

~Mystical doll


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter -4_

_In acp ' s cabin _

_Salunke : dcp ne tum logo ko ullu banaya hai tum log ban bhi gaye ._

_Acp : yeh he hua hoga varna koi robot ko kyu bhejega aur kavin aur dushyant dono he ek normal insan lagte hai bekar main he un par shak kiya humne ._

_At night in purvi 's home _

_The whole family was having dinner i.e ( Acp sir ,his wife meeta ,Purvi )_

_Meeta :kya hua purvi jab se aayi hai tab se dekh rahi hoon tujhe kya hua hai khana bhi dhang se nahi kha rahi . _

_Acp :han beta aaj itne chup chup kyo ho_

_Purvi : kuch nahi hua aap dono meri kuch zyda he chinta karte ho mera ho gaya main ja rahi hoon good night ._

_Meeta :aare par beta.._

_Acp :jaane do main dekh loonga usse tum khana khao._

_Meeta :thik hai ji ._

_There was a sound of knock in purvi 's room _

_Purvi turned and saw her Dad and said "Dad apko kab se andar ane ke liye permission ki zaroorat ho gayi "._

_He came inside with a smile and said " jab baache bade ho jate hai tho karna padta hai yeh sab vaise kya hua hai you can share it with me "._

_Purvi : Dad zyda kuch badi baat nahi bas aaj pata nahi aacha nahi lag raha ._

_Acp : par beta aise kaise mood swing hoga tumhara shaam tak tho thik thi tum kuch baat hai kuch hua hai ._

_Purvi pov : Dad aise poochenge tho paaka mere mooh se nikal jayega ki main kavin sir ke liye pareshan hoon ek kaam karti hoon koi aur kahani bata deti hoon ._

_Purvi : Dad aap aaj kal mujhse baat he nahi karte do din hogaye apne bureau main baat nahi ki aur ghar main bhi main apse naraz hoon ._

_Acp :aacha humari princess humse naraz hai ,main kya karoon beta abhi 2 -3 din bohot kaam tha koi aur chiz sujh he nahi rahi thi varna aisa ho sakta hai kya main apko ignore karu ._

_She noded her head as no and huged his father "sachi Dad"._

_"Han aap tho itne aache ho main tho kya koi bhi ignore nahi kar sakta agar chahe tho bhi nahi ._

_Purvi pov :kya hai mr. Khadoos ne ._

_Acp :aacha chalo ab so jao varna kal neend nahi khulegi ok good night ._

_Next day_

_Purvi came to her desk and saw kavin ,Dushyant and pankaj talking in one corner she went to them and said :Good morning_

_Pankaj :Good morning purvi ._

_After sometime when everybody engrosed in their work ._

_she came towards kavin and said , sir ab apki tabiyat kaise hai ._

_Kavin : thik hai mujhe kya hoga ..still working on his pc _

_Purvi : sir kal aap achanak se faint ho gaye the so i was just asking .._

_Kavin : it 's none of your concern ok . .._

_That was enough for her now ..._

_Purvi : aap apne aap ko samajhte kya hai main apse itni politely baat karti hoon and every time you are being rude to me .I don't understand apki problem kya hai . Everybody started looking at them ._

_Kavin : And whats your problem miss jab se mili ho tab se dimag kharab karke rakha hai please stay away ok .._

_Purvi pov : Mr. Khadoos jao bhad main hun..and went from their ._

_Dushyant came to kavin and said , kavin tujhe Purvi ke saath aise behave nahi karna chaiye tha ._

_Kavin : Main kya karoon tujhe koi idea bhi nahi hai main kitna pareshan hoon mere saath kya ho raha hai kuch samajh nahi aa raha upar se yeh ladki mujhe irritate karne se peeche nahi hatti ._

_Dushyant : par tujhe pata hai na ki vo acp sir ki beti hai ._

_Kavin :ya i know .._

_Dushyant pov :aur ek vo he hai jo mujhe uss chip ke baare main kuch bata sakti hai ._

_Aacha sun doc ne bulaya hai tere regular check up ke liye so we have to go ._

_Kavin : wahan jane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi rehta ki vo kya karte hai mere saath and besides this i am fine you see. ._

_Dushyant : kavin please ._

_Kavin : fine .._

* * *

In some laboratory

_Dushyant : Doc jaisa apne kaha tha kavin abhi unconcious hai ab uska health status kya hai ?_

_Doc : It's not good iski body main ab vo virus 40 % phail chuka aur isne apna asar dikhana bhi shuru kar diya iski almost adhi body andar se metallic ho chuki hai aur mujhe dar hai agar jaldi he kuch nahi kiya gaya tho yeh pura robot ban jayega ._

_Dushyant : Doc tho please kuch kijye na ek tho pata nahi Dr. Rastogi kya karna chahte hai ek jeete jagte insan ko robot banane pe tule huye hai upar se yahan aur posting kar di iski taki dheere dheere virus apna kaam khud kare ._

_Doc : lekin ek tarah se tumhare liye tho aacha he hua na purvi ke paas vo chip hai jisme uss virus ki sari detalis hai aur shayad uss chip main iss virus ke antidote ke baare main bhi ho agar vo chip hume jaldi mil jaye tho better hoga ._

_Dushyant : han ek baar kavin thik ho jaye uske baad sab thik ho jayega hum mil kar uss Dr. Rastogi ka bhanda phodenge ki vo koi mahan scientist nahi hai usne koi humanoid robot nahi banaya jiske pass ek human ki capablities hai balki usne ek human ko he robot bana diya hai ._

_Doc : bhrosa rakho Dushyant sab thik ho jayega _

_Dushyant : hmm _

* * *

**A/N- **_So now i hope that your confussion about kavin 's identity got cleared ,I know ki real life main aisa nahi hota ki koi insaan aise he robot ban jaye lekin it's a fiction story i hope you understand ._

_I will update it soon and Teri meri love story most probably by tommorow ._

_Indu Tiruvedula : i will try to pair them in some coming chapters ._

_And now my dear so called guest let me tell you one thing keep your dirty tactics to yourself only i don 't find any logic behind your review it's been only a week that i have not updated and i have my own reasons for this and i think you are not worthy enough to know it .idk what you people think of your self i mean like seriously i don't know you and you don't know me so why are you behaving like this and make yourself appeared bastard in front of me and others .I know that i am not suppose to use this kind of language but you people don't understand civilised language so if you are not a coward than you will reply ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter -5 _

_After some days .._

_In cid bureau _

_In the balcony _

_Shreya : kya baat hai Purvi itne din ho gaye badi sudhri baachi ki tarah apna kaam karne lag gayi hai tu kya hua upset hai kya ?_

_Purvi :pata hai tho kyo pooch rahi hai . _

_Shreya : Ab koi baat nahi na tune he tho uss din mujhe bola tha ki tu kavin sir ko bhool jayegi because he is busy ignoring you so now what just move on kar yaar tere uss one sided love se ._

_Purvi : kaise karoon jab bhi mujhe lagta hai ki main ab kavin sir se door rahu vo agle he pal mere samne aa jate hai aaj bhi dekh na phir vohi boring kaam kar rahe hai .._

_While looking at kavin through the glass who was busy looking in file all alone ._

_Purvi :pata nahi kya milta hai aise boring kaam karke ._

_Shreya :tujhe kya milta hai kavin sir ko dekh ke han ?_

_Purvi : han self satisfaction aur kya ._

_Shreya :vo he unko milta hai satisfaction bas mil gaya jawab ._

_Purvi :han lekin aaj dekh na extra hot lag rahe hai baal bhi set karke hai kuch special hai kya han pakka inki koi girlfriend hai usse se milne ja rahe honge aaj ._

_Shreya :Tu na kuch zyda he soch rahi hai aisa kuch nahi hoga aur agar hua bhi tho tujhe kya ._

_Purvi : abhi batati hoon inhe ..._

_Shreya :aare purvi ruk tho ... _

_She open the glass door and straight went to him and said " kon hai vo chudali " _

_He looked up in confusion "excuse me " _

_Purvi : No i 'll not mujhe tho thik se good morning bhi nahi bolte aur apki ek girlfriend hai apne bataya bhi nahi ._

_Kavin : Girlfriend ? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tum kya bol rahi ho ?_

_Purvi : aacha _

_When they were indulged in fight acp sir came their and said " yeh kya ho raha hai yahan yeh cid bureau hai ya phir koi fish market kyo lad rahe ho ._

_Kavin :sir main batata hoon main yahan apna kaam kar raha tha aur purvi pata nahi achanak se yahan aa gayi aur chillane lagi ._

_Acp : kyo purvi kya kavin sahi keh raha hai ._

_Purvi :vo ..vo actually .._

_Soon acp 's phone rings and purvi took a sigh of relief while acp took the call. _

_Acp. : ok hmm .. main abhi aa raha hoon ._

_He turned towards kavi and said " listen mujhe immediately IB jana pad raha hai lekin mujhe head quaters bhi jana tha kuch important kaam se tho ek kaam karo tum dono wahan chale jao ok main unko inform kar doonga ki mere jagha tum dono aa rahe ho wahan par ok ."_

_Purvi : par vo tho bohot door hai na . _

_Acp :han kyo koi problem hai kya ?_

_Purvi : no ofcourse not mujhe kya problem hogi ._

_Kavin (pov ): han isse kya problem hogi . Iss afat ko mujhe teen ghante jhela hoga no no 6 ghante aane jane ka bhi tho hai ._

* * *

_In the car .._

_" Umm.." Purvi looked at kavin ._

_" kya tunne kuch kaha ?" He asked, uncertainly._

_Purvi : Nahi woh main bas yeh soch rahi tha ki.. yeh thoda awkward nahi ho raha ?_

_That made kavin chuckle._

_" Bohot" . _

_Purvi : Humein baat kar leni chahiye, Teen ghante hum chup chap baithe rahe phir toh ho gaya." The junior giggled. _

_ Kavin : Tum chup nahi reh sakti na ? Kabhi kabhi tumse darr lagta hai pata nahi tum next moment kya bol do ._

_Purvi : seriously , Waise yeh tho meri line chaiye thi mujhe bhi aap se thoda darr lagta hai." She admitted._

_Kavin : " Darr? Really? Please haan, tum mujhe khaamkha badnaam kar rahi ho." Kavin scoffed._

_Purvi : Accha? Kabhi dekha hai khud ko duty pe? Aisa lagta hai jaise kisi ne aapko smile karna sikhaya hi na ho. Har wakt bas serious, Ek dum nonsense attitude leke ghoomte ho aap ._

_ Kavin : " Okay that was very offending." Kavin complained._

_Purvi : " Sach hamesha kadwa hota hai, Sir." Purvi stiffled a laugh._

_Kavin : Tum meri baat kar rahi ho, kabhi khud ko dekha hai? Kitna bolti ho tum. Har wakt bas chapad chapad.. aur duty khatam hone pe toh aise lagti ho jaise pata nahi kon se jhande gad diye ho tumne ,. Woh Pankaj ke sath reh reh ke tumhara dimag bhi kaam karna band ho chuka hai lagta hai."_

_This time, Kavin stiffled a laugh while Purvi stared at him with a open mouth and said .._

_" At least khadoos hone se toh accha hi hain na? Aap toh jab dekho kaam kaam kaam vaise apne bataya nahi apni girlfriend ke baare main ?" _

_Kavin : Aaggghhh ,Not again ...Meri koi girlfriend nahi hai ok._

_Purvi :chal jhoote aisa ho he nahi sakta ._

_Kavin :Meri koi girlfriend nahi hai and it's next to impossible ._

_Purvi :kahin aap ..._

_He stoped the car with a jerk .._

_Kavin :ofcourse not ... but main ek (he stoped for a while and looked at her who was staring at her )_

_Kavin (pov ): Yeh mere saath kya ho raha hai yeh sawal kyo ek robot ki life main emotions ki koi jagha nahi honi chaiye jaise ki Dr. Shivye ne kaha tha lekin jab se yahan aaya hoon tab se kuch alag sa feel ho raha hai yeh feeling kaise yeh purvi se irritate ho jana kabhi Purvi ki baato main lost ho jana yeh sab kya ho raha hai ? Kahin yeh mera koi naya feature tho nahi "feelings " ._

_She snapped her fingers before eyes and said " kya kaha kho gaye mister ?" _

_He came back ti reality and said " han nahi kahi bhi tho nahi hume chalna chaiye taki hum head quaters jaldi pauch jayenge ._

* * *

_In IB (Intelligence bureau )_

_IB(head ): Welcome Acp pradyuman kaise hain aap ._

_Acp : thik hoon sir thank you , waise apne mujhe yahan kyo bulaya ?_

_Head : Main bas apko humare robo ke baare main kuch batana chahte the taki apko future main koi problem na ho tho uske baare main Rastogi enlighten karenge ok ._

_Acp :Robot ? _

_Head : kya apko DCP ne kuch nahi bataya usse wahan gaye huye almost 2 hafte ho chuke hai apko nahi pata ._

_Acp (pov ): humne tho Salunke ke saath milkar confirm kiya Kavin aur Dushyant dono he humans hai phir yeh aise kyo bol rahe hai ? _

_Head :Taki apko koi problem na ho hume humare ek aur officer ko bhi bheja hai uske saath wahan ._

_ : baki ki baat main batata hoon ._

_Head :aayiye doctor apka he intezar ho raha tha aap dono baate kijye main chalta hoon ._

_Dr Rastogi handed a file to Acp and said " Acp yeh hai mera invention __ project 03 xyz : version 2.o urf KAVIN ... jo ki dikhne main bolne chalne main ek dum human hai " while pointing towards the photograph ._

_Acp :whatt ?_

_ : aap na isse bilkul ek aam human ki tarah he treat karna ok kabhi kabhi yeh ajeebharkate karega lekin koi emergency nahi hogi ok bass yeh watch usko de dena ._

_Acp :watch yeh kaise watch hai ?_

_Dr. Rastogi : zyda nahi bas ek tracking device mujhe pata rahega ki kya kar raha hai ok ._

_Acp : thik hai . Main chalta hoon ._

_Dr .Rastogi (pov ): Ho gaya kaam iss watch main jk transmiter hai vo mere generate ki hui waves kavin ki body main bhejega aur mera kaam ho jayega bas ek bar yeh ho jaye tho main mere next subject ko activate jar sakta hoon __**"Generation 7 high tech technology se bani hui meri subject ISHITA 7 " **__ ha ha ha .._

_Outside the office .._

_Acp (pov ): Iska matlab Salunke ki machine kisi kaam ki nahi kavin ek robot hai super technology se invented hai oh no ...Maine Purvi ko uske saath bheja hai no no no ._

_He called Purvi .._

_Outside head quaters _

_Kavin :yahan ka kaam ho gaya hai chalo chalte hai .._

_Purvi :han ..ek minute aap chalo Dad ka call aa raha hai ._

_"Ha hello Dad "_

_"Beta tum thik ho ? Kavin ne tumhe koi chot tho nahi pauchayi na ?" _

_" kya.. Dad mujhe apki awaz nahi aa rahi signal week hai " ._

_"Hello "_

_"Hello Dad ,Main wapis aake baat karti hoon apse ok " _

_"Nahi hello Purvi suno ...hello "_

_Acp : kahi Purvi kisi musibat main na pad jaye ...(with a worried expression on his face )_

* * *

A/N - so that was all for today hope you like it do share your opinion with me about todays chapter and stay safe and healthy ...

~ Mystical doll


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter -6

In cid bureau ..

As soon as acp saw Purvi he went and hugged her and said " Thank God you are safe " .

Purvi :kya hua Dad ? Aap itne tensed kyo hai main tho ek dum thik hoon .

Acp : Nahi mujhe bass aise he tension ho rahi thi vo..(He saw Kavin was coming towards them wih a file ).

" Sir , yeh file hai isme apko apna referance dena hai ok ." Said Kavin .

Acp : hmm (He stared at him from head to toe )

Purvi : kya hua Dad aap kavin sir ko aise kyo dekh rahe hai ? Dad is everything fine ..

Acp : Han main thik hoon vo kuch nahi tum jao aur apna kaam karo .

And she went from there .Acp sir turned towards kavin and handed him the watch given by Dr. Rastogi and said "yeh watch Dr. Shivye Rastogi ne bheji hai yeh pehen lena " .

Kavin : watch ? Kaise watch hai sir unhone mujhe iss baare main tho kuch mahi bataya .

Acp : Abhi jab main IB gaya tha tab unhone mujhe yeh di tumhe dene ke liye yeh ek tareeke ka tracking device hai jo tumhari activities coordinate karega ok .

Kavin : ok sir .

And he wore it ...

Acp : waise kya tum sach main robot ho ?

Kavin : han kyo apko koi shak hai ?

Acp (pov ): Aare bhai koi shak kya full on confussion ho rahi hai darr sa lag raha hai iski presence main .

"Nahi sari confussion door ho gayi mujhe Dr. Rastogi ne sab bata diya hai .

Kavin : cool , main jake apna kaam karta hoon.

In the cantean

Purvi saw kavin sitting on a bench lost in his own thoughts out of concern she went to him and sat besides him and said .

Kya hua dad ne kuch kaha kya apse .

He came out of his thoughts and said "na bas aise he ".

Purvi : ok mujhe apko ek information deni thi pata hai smile karne par gst nahi lagta .

He smiled and said "kya tum bhi kuch bhi bolti ho "

Purvi : chalo koi baat na meri baato se apne smile tho kiya ,vaise main pineapple shake pine aayi hoon aap loge .

Kavin : no , tum pi lo mera man nahi hai .

Purvi :ok ,phir uske baad hum bureau chalenge ok .

Kavin :hmm

A few moments later .

"Chalien kya " Purvi said as she detatched the glass from her mouth. Tossing it in the dustbin nearby, she resumed to Kavin who finally glanced at her.

Purvi looked like a clown with the thin layer of foam formed around her lips generating a moustache.

" Chalein?" The moustache girl asked.

And amidst of everything happening till now, amidst of his determination of avoiding her, no matter how frustrated he was, Kavin couldn't HELP but smile.

_Such a silly girl_, he thought to himself.

" Kya?" Purvi asked, confused.

Kavin pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to her.

" Pehle apni mooch saaf kar lo." He told her, pointing at her face.

Realisation dawned upon her as she chuckled before wiping her mouth clean.

" Dekho?" She asked him.

"Hmm " said kavin with a thumps up .

And they moved from there..

Next day (sunday ) (At kavin and Dushyant 's ressidence )

" Kya dekh raha hai itne dhyan se " asked Dushyant while looking his friend kavin .

Kavin : kuch nahi bas yeh watch ko dekh raha tha .

Dushyant :kafi cool watch hai kahan se laya teri tho nahi lag rahi .

Kavin :Dr. Shivye ne bhijwayi hai mere liye taki meri activities ko coordinate kar sake .

Dushyant (pov): usne bheji zaroor kuch problem hogi iss watch main kaise utarwao iske haath se idea ..

Dushyant :yaar dikhne main tho kafi aachi hai ek baar de na mujhe pehen ke dekhni hai ..

Kavin :par yeh ..

Dushyant :please na please

Kavin :fine yeh le par jaldi wapis dena ..

Dushyant wore it he thinks "aise to ek dum normal lag rahi hai lekin vo insan free main pani na pilaye watch kya dega " when he was about to open it he recieved an electric shock from that watch ..

Aaahhhh aahhh

Kavin : kya hua kya ho raha hai tujhe ?

Dushyant : ka..v..in vo ..(he forcefully removed the watch and throw it on the floor )

He relaxed for a moment ..

Kavin : are you fine ?

Dushyant : han pata nahi kavin aisa laga jaise kisi ne shock de diya (he had a look at his wrist ) dekh haath bhi jaal gaya .

Kavin : Par ek transmitter se shock kaise lag sakta hai ?

* * *

Secreatry : Boss signal is not reachable .

Dr. Rastogi : what ? How is it possible no no no .

Secreatry : Dr. Ab kya kare ? Mujhe lagta hai ki yeh sab uss Dushyant ne kiya hoga ek vo he hai jo aap ke saare plans bigad raha hai shuru se .

Dr. Rastogi : No worries . Dushyant if you are bad then i 'm your dad hiplosis start karo he took a wireless mike and ordered his people to send the electromagnetic waves .

* * *

Kavin : Tu ruk main tere liye pani lekar aata hoon

He came back with a glass of water he was about to give him suddenly his body jerks and the glass slide down and breaks into pieces ,Dushyant got up and moved towards and held him "kya hua kavin are you fine " he saw his eyes , It 's colour was changing it red the colour was flickering some time black some times red "yeh kya ho raha hai kavin teri ankhe kya ho raha hai tujhe "

Kavin :Mera sar ...aaaahhh bohot dard ho raha hai aaahh

His head was echoing with a voice " turn the blue in red , Kavin waar karo Dushyant pe abhi "

Kavin :Nahi main aisa nahi kar sakta no .

Dushyant :kya hua kya nahi kar sakta kavin ..

Voice : come on attack him right now it's an order .

Kavin :No ..

He ran out of his house ..

Outside his house

Purvi came their to look for kavin ..

Purvi pov : aaj tho main aapne dil ki baat kavin sir ko baata ke rahungi ab aur nahi i can't stand it anymore ab kitne gestures karo unko bhi tho samajhna chaiye na .

She saw kavin running out of his house and later dushyant following him

Purvi pov :yeh kya ho raha hai yeh log aise kahan ja rahe hai ja ke dekhti hoon han

And she started following them .

In the dork yard

Dushyant : kavin ..he looked in his eyes they were normal .

Kavin : kuch samajh nahi aa raha dushyant yeh sab kya ho raha hai kyo ho raha hai .

Dushyant : sab thik ho jayega ok don't worry .

Kavin : Dushyant kya hum sab ko mere baare main nahi bata sakte ?

* * *

Dr. Rastogi : Kavin mere ek project hai aur robots ke koi emotions nahi hote uski himmat kaise hui mere order ko na manne ki .

Secretary : sir vo abhi puri tarah se robot nahi bana hai sirf 40 % stage complete hua hai .

Dr .Rastogi. : tho kab hoga 100 % do mahine ho gaye hai agar kisi ko pata chal gaya ki vo human ha tho pura department mere bare main kya sochega ?

* * *

Dushyant :kavin hum kisi ko bhi yeh pata chalne nahi de sakte ki tu humanoid robot hai varna .

A voice cane from behind .. **Kyaaaaaaaa**

Kavin and Dushyant turned behind and saw purvi with a horified expression .

Kavin :Purvi ek baar humari baat suno ...he step towards purvi ..

Purvi (in trembling voice ) : mere pass mat aana ..no ... aage mat aana ..

Dushyant :purvi ek baar humari puri baat sun lo phir decide karna ki tumhe kya karna ruko ok .

They started taking steps towards her she took steps back and while trembeling she ran from their .

Dushyant : kavin agar isne bahar jane ke baad kisi ko bol diya tho gadbad ho jayegi jaldi bhag aur pakad usse .

He noded and they both ran behind her kavin increased his speed and overtake her .

Purvi :Dekho kavin sir main sach much kisi ko kuch nahi batungi but mujhe jane do maine apka kya bigada hai haina .

Kavin :listen you are getting us wrong hum tumhe koi chot nahi pauchayage tho tumhe yahan se bhagne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai .

Purvi pov : kahin yeh inn logo ka koi plan tho nahi i should be alert no i should attack him.

She hit his abdomen and tried to run but he held his hand she side kick him and he fell down Dushyant too came their he was so shocked to see both of them fighting .Purvi felt that the situation is going out of control she pulled out a small knife from her shoes and they both started fighting again in that process kavin got a cut in his arms and it started bleeding purvi was hell shocked ..

Purvi : tum..tum tho ek robot ho phir yeh blood ...ahh mera sar ghoom raha hai ...due to sudden shock she got fainted .

Dushyant came towards kavin and put his hands over his shoulders and said "Are you ok ?"

Kavin : Dushyant yeh blood aisa kaisa ho sakta hai ? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha yeh kya hk raha hai ?

Dushyant : Don't panic kavin mai tumhe sab batunga abhi purvi ko lekar chalo ...don 't worry kavin ok please jaldi chalo .

Kavin :hmm

* * *

A/N-So thats all for today hope you enjoyed it review karke batana ki kaisa tha ok i am waiting for them .

I will update my another story as well by night as i have only half written it .

Stay safe and healthy .

~Mystical doll


	7. Chapter 7

**At kavin and Dushyant home**

Trio Dushyant ,Kavin and Purvi were sitting in the hall she was continously staring at kavin who was sitting in deep thinking .Dushyant forwarded a glass of water to Purvi she was taken aback .

Dushyant :kya pani hai sirf .

She took it drank it all in one go and finally speak ..

Tho aap keh rahe hai ki yeh robot hai aur saath he keh rahe hai he is a human kya mazak hai nai .Kavin sir apko mujhse picha chudana tha tha tho bol dete na ek baar main he ki you don't like me at all and I should stay away from you as simple as that aise jhooth bolne ki kya zaroorat thi Doc ki tarah aap log bhi kahani suna rahe the mujhe .

Dushyant :wait kya kaha tumne Doc ?

Purvi : I mean Dr. Salunkhe jab mai choti thi tab vo mujhe bhi aise story sunate the ki agar unki research kamyab ho gayi tho insan aur robots main koi fark nahi hoga and all that stuff .yeh sab chodo mujhe batao ki yeh mazak kyo kiya ?

Kavin looked up and said in raised tone - Mazak lag raha hai sab ,Mazak meri puri life meri identity sab mazak ban ke reh gayi hai aur tum apna clarrification man rahi ho .Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki main kon hoon ek insan ya phir Dr. Rastogi ki invention .He punch on the wall in frustation (and there was a hole in the wall ).

Dushyant :Abe yeh kya kiya diwar par koi gussa nikalta hai kya ?

Purvi :My God kavin sir you are so strong ...

Kavin :Tune kaha tha mujhe sab batayega mere bare main tho mujhe janna hai bas .

Dushyant looked at purvi ..

Purvi :kya mai kahi nahi ja rahi mujhe bhi janna hai nahi bataya na tho main tho ...main Dad ko sab batadungi .

Dushyant started " Listen Kavin mujhe tumhari past life ke bare main tho kuch nahi pata yahan tak ki mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki tumhara asli naam kya hai mujhe bas itna pata hai ki tum bhi ek normal human the humare tarah jis din Dr. Rastogi ne tumhe department se introduce kiya introduction ke baad vo chale gaye jab main ki lab main gaya unki file dene jo vo confrence main bhool gaye the tho main dekha you were standing there with your eyes closed and apni secetary alice se baat kar rahe the tho main suna tha .

Flashback ..

Dr. Rastogi: Jab tak vo virus apna pura asar nahi dikha deta tab tak kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalna chaiye ki yeh ek insan hai .

Dr Rastogi: Dushyant tum ?

Dushyant : aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai jeete jagte insan ko robot how could you ,you just wait and watch main abhi sab ko apke baare main bata doonga

Rastogi:koi tumhari baat nahi manega officer .

Dushyant :kyo nahi manenge .

Dr. Rastogi:Agar main tumhe pagal sabit kar doon kya tab bhi vo tumhari baat manenge let me tell you one thing maine sirf kavin par he expriment nahi kiya mere pass aur bhi subjects hai ..

Dushyant : kya ?

Flashback ends ..

Dushyant : kavin jahan tak mujhe pata hai usne tera brain wash kiya hai .

Purvi :Iska matlab Kavin sir insan bhi hai aur robot bhi . Aisa kaise ho sakta hai kya koi rasta nahi jisse kavin sir thik ho jaye .

Dushyant : Virus 40 % increase hua hai abhi agar 100% ho gaya tho baat humare haatho se nikal jayegi .Purvi ab sirf tum he ho jo yeh sab hone se bacha sakti ho .

Purvi :Sir mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha .Bhala main kaise kavin sir ko bacha sakti hoon .

Kavin moved into his room in frustation ..

Salunke came there and said " kyoki vo chip tumhare pass hai ".

Purvi :Aare Salunke sir kya aap iss bare main jante hai .

Dushyant :Aise main sirf Doc he hai jinpe hum bharosa kar sakte hai .

Salunke :Purvi vo chip kahan hai jo Praduyman ne tumhe di vo jisme shayad kuch case ki details thi .Galti se humari chips apas main badal gayi .

Purvi : chip ? Aacha vo ,vo tho mere pass nahi hai .Dad ne kaha tha ki already uski copy computer main save hai tho file banane ki zaroorat nahi hai tho maine vo vapis Dad ko de di thi .kyo usme akhir aisa kya tha.

Dushyant : Purvi kaise bhi karke vo chip lani hogi usse mai shayad uss virus ke antidote ki koi information mil jaye .

Purvi : ok I'll try to find it . Sir kya mai jane se pehle ek baar kavin sir se mil sakti hoon .

Dushyant :han why not .

In kavin's room

Kavin was standing in the balcony a fresh drop of tear escaped from his eyes but someone hold it he looked on his side it was purvi .

Purvi :Sir please don't be sad mujhse jo ho sakega jitna ho sakega I'll help you please don't cry aap aise aache nahi lagte .

Kavin :Tumhe pata hai purvi mujhe lagta tha ki yeh smile , tears , aisa lagna ki yaha kuch ho raha hai (pointing towards his heart ) aisa lagta tha ki yeh mere features hai jo mujhe Rastogi ne diye naam bhagwan ka aur kaam shaitan ka akhir maine unke saath aisa kya kiya tha jiski unhone mujhe itni badi saza di mujhse meri identity he le li mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki mera real name kya hai meri family kaha hai kuch nahi pata .

She was feeling very bad for him she hugged him and said " Kavin sir please mai apko aise nahi dekh sakti trust me sab thik ho jayega " .

Kavin : aaa..Purvi

She realised what she was doing she seprated from the hug .She looked his hands they were some what bleeding as he hit the wall in anger but no one noticed it that time .

Purvi :yeh kya apko chot lagi hai Oh my God kitna khoon nikal raha hai bataya kyo nahi ,first aid kit kahan hai .

Kavin : I am alright ...aacha ab aise mat dekho drawer main hai .

She took it out and took out dettol in a cotton and said "Thoda sa jalega han "

She applied it to his hands 'jal raha hai kya ' kavin noded as no .

'Aise kaise nahi jalega dekho main ma jhooth bohot jaldi palad leti hoon koi mujhse jyada deer tak sach nahi chupa pata '. She started blowing air on the applied area and put bandage . Kavin was observing her keenly and said ..

Kavin :Vaise tum meri help kyo karna chahti ho ?

Purvi : Because I care for you .

Kavin :Agar main insan nahi hota tab bhi tum meri itni care karti kya .

Purvi was speechless for a moment then she resumed and said " Mujhe koi farak nahi padta ki aap insan ho ya robot .Main sirf ek he jane ko janti hoon aur vo hai kavin jo ki aap hai jo ki shuru main mere liye ek no. Ke khadus aur akdu personality thi par ab vo mere liye extra sweet aur special hai ,kya itna reason kafi hai apke liye .

There was a complete silence for few moments ..

Purvi : ok main chalti hoon bye .

Kavin :Bye..

At Purvi 's house

She quitely entered her house she searched his fathers room and she was succeeded in finding the chip she was about to step out of her house a voice came from behind .."ek tho itna late ghar aaayi ho aur ab vapis kahi ja rahi ho ?" She turned and saw her Dad .

Purvi :Dad vo bataya tha na meri friend ke ghar vo mujhe kuch aur kaam bhi yaad aa gaya so ..

Praduyman : Tumne bataya nahi tumhari friend kavin aur Dushyant ke ghar mai rehti hai .

Purvi :Noways ,Dad apne mera phone tap kiya .

Praduyman : Maine pehle bhi tumhe kitni baar kaha hai Kavin se door raho main tumhe jitna samjhane ki koshis karta hoon tum utna hai ziddi ho jati ho vo kaam karne ke liye ,Main tumhe last time warn kar raha hoon agar iske baad tum kavin se mili tho ...

Purvi : tho ?tho kya dad mujhe samajh nahi aata apko kya problem hai kavin sir se mujhe tho koi problem nahi hai tho main milungi kavin sir se aur aap mujhe mana nahi kar sakte mai jaungi jaungi jaungi ...

She recived a tight slap from his father for the first time ever tears started rolling down her cheeks her cheeks and nose turned crimson red praduyman turned his face not meeting his eyes with her daughter .

"Dad agar aaj mom hoti tho kya tab bhi aap mere saath aise behave karte "

Praduyman : Dekho purvi tum samajhti kyo nahi ho uska tumhare aas pass bhi rehna kitna dangerous ho sakta hai tum janti bhi ho vo kya hai ?

Purvi :Pata hai robot hai ..

Praduyman : tum jante huye bhi ...

" Mujhe pata hai ki vo robot hai lekin dad kya apko pata hai ki vo bhi meri apki tarah he ek normal insan hai ?"

"Kya bakwas kar rahi ho aisa kaise ho sakta hai mai khud Dr. Shivye Rastogi se uski sari details leke aaya hoon vo koi insan nahi hai sirf ek machine hai ".

"Nahi Dad vo ek syco Doctor hai aur kuch nahi usne kavin sir ek andar ek aisa virus dala hai jiski wajha se vo dhere dhere ek robot bante ja rahe hai agar humne unki help nahi ki tho sab khatam ho jayega agar ek baar vo successful ho gaya phir duniya ko uske pagalpan se phir koi nahi bacha payega please dad mujhe jane dijye mera wahan jana bohot zaroori hai please Dad iske baa aap jo kahoge jaise bologe main apki har baat manungi pakka dad".

"Thik hai but bhoolna mat tumne kya kaha hai abhi ".

At kavin 's house

Dushyant : Thank you purvi thank you so much .

Purvi :sir ab kavin sir thik ho jayenge na .

Salunke :han purvi ..Main abhi jake iske antidote par kaam karta hoon .

Praduyman :Tho tu bhi mila hua hai inn logo se han .

Salunke :kya boss agar main inn ki help nahi karoonga tho kon karega .

* * *

: Ab kya haal chaal hai uss virus ka han aaj ke jhatke ke baad tho vo apni third stage main aa gaya hoga .

Secreatry :yes boss

* * *

Kavin came into the kitchen he saw purvi there ..

Purvi : thik se so rahe the na .

Kavin : han shayad aaj pehli baar itni aachi need aayi . I need some coffee you sit I'll help myself ...

After few moments he turned with a cup of coffee purvi was shocked to see him a loud screem escaped from her mouth kavin looked down only to find his one hand metallic the cup got slipped and broke into pieces soon wires started coming out from his body ...

He woke from his dream sweating very badly he look around he was in his room he looked at his hand .

Kavin :hash sapna tha ,par agar kahi yeh ...no no kavin don't loose hope ok .he saw the clock it say 7pm he cane out from his room .

He saw purvi in the kitchen ..

Purvi : thik se so rahe the na .

Kavin :han

Purvi :coffee chaiye ?

Kavin : Nahi mujhe nahi chiye coffee .

After sometime

SalUnke checked kavin for more samples .

Purvi : kya hua Salunke sir sab thik hai na .

Salunke :Nahi ab yeh aur bhi zyda active ho gaya hai 51% vo tho phir bhi ab tak iski raftar dhere hai shayad kavin a immune system kafi strong hai .

Purvi :51 % more than half percent .

Praduyman :Salunke tere antidote ka kya hua ?

Salunke : lagbhag but mujhe thik se pata nahi ki yeh kaam karega bhi ya nahi .

Kavin :Doc main kuch samjha nahi ?

Salunke : listen kavin I can't assure you virus ka antidote jo hai it can save you ar destroy you .

Purvi :Kaise baate kar rahe hai aap agar aap he aise karenge tho humara kya hoga .

* * *

Dr. Rastogi in some lab

"Zara dose badha ke dekhte hai " he did some calculations and pressed a button

* * *

At kavin 's home

Everyone was worried as to what to do next .

Dushyant : Doc yeh computer tho aage ki kavin ki functioning ke liye koi code mang raha hai .he said while looking in the system .

Pradyuman :Ab hum code kahan se layenge ?

Suddenly they heard the breaking of the glass all looked in that direction kavin was standing in the middle of the room he held his head and started shouting .

Praduyman :yeh isse kya ho raha hai yeh aise chilla kyo raha hai .

Dushyant :Not again ..

He came near him and put his hands on his shoulder but soon he was thrown to the wall he again tried to hold him praduyman also came into scene but both failed and next moment they were on the ground

When they were trying to stop him a circular box like structure drop down from kavin's shirt , Kavin moved towards purvi she took her steps back ..

She saw that thing and picked it up..

Praduyman :no purvi ..kavin hosh main aao ..he tried to got up but he was not able to get up ,here dushyant again tried to catch hold on him but he was again pushed back .

Here the wall reaches for purvi ,kavin came bear to her his eyes were all red it looks like he is not the one he is a complete different personality .he was about to attack her but she covers her face her hand as a shield suddenly that box openes and a soft music came out from it for a second kavin stoped his hand in the air ,purvi looked at him then at the box his eyes started flickering .here Salunke quickly gets up and type something his the computer and sokn aftet that kavin was all normal .

Kavin :Abhi kya hua tha ?

Purvi :Salunke sir apne abhi kuch kiya na maine dekha tha .

Salunke : Han maine code enter kiya (all looked at him ) Mujhe code pata hai kyoki iss vius ko create maine kiya hai .

All were hell shocked at his statement ..

* * *

A/N- so done for today hope you like it please batana zaroor ok i am waiting

I have tried ki zyda errors na ho but agar ho tho uske liye dil se sorry saachi wala .

~Mystical doll


	8. Chapter 8

**At Kavin 's home **

Salunke : Han maine virus kka code enter kiya ,aur mujhe yeh isliye pata hai kyoki iss virus ko maine create kiya hai .

All were hell shocked ..

Acp :Tune ? Salunke yeh kya keh raha hai tu ..

Kavin :Apne aisa kyo kiya sir ?

Salunke : Han yeh sach hai ki maine iss virus ko create kiya lekin yakeen mano mera koi galat irada nahi tha iske peeche yeh bohot pehle ki baat hai college days ki Dr. Shivye Rastogi aur main lab partners the humara project tha robotics lekin Shivye vo kuch alag karna chahta tha kuch bada karna chahta mujhe uske irado ka pata nahi tha isliye humne milke bo virus invent kiya jisse jisse ek human ka dimag artificial intelligence se bhi tez chale jaise he mujhe pata chala ki vo kya karna chah raha hai maine college authorities ko inform kiya aur usse college se suspend kiya gaya lekin usse yeh saha nahi gaya aur usne college he chod diya aur maine suna tha ki usse phir kisi college main admision nahi mila shayad ussi baat ka natija hai yeh .

Kavin : Sir , Please aap mujhe thik kar dijye .

Salunke : Mai purvi koshish karoonga apni .

Everyone sat silently ...

Purvi came towards kavin who was sitting on the dinning table with folded arms she sat beside him and kept her hands on his hand in order to console him .

"Sab thik ho jayega sir " said purvi .

"Han lekin kab hoga itne time se sab yeh he keh rahe hai ki sab thik ho jayega lekin kuch sahi nahi ho raha hai mujhebpata nahi kya ho jata hai main achanak se sab pe attack karne lag jata hoon ..attack purvi maine tunhare upar bhi attack kiya tha na tumhe kahi chot tho nahi lagi na I am really sorry purvi ..:

Purvi :Nahi main ek dum thik hoon sir aare han yaad aaya (she took out the circular musical box ) yeh kya hai sir apki shirt se gira tha aur isse dekh kar he apne mujhpe attack nahi kiya .

He took it in his hands and said " Pata nahi yeh pendant mere pass shuru se he hai par mujhe nahi pata tha ki yeh khulta bhi hai tumne kaise khola isse ".

Purvi :Maine nahi khola achanak se han shayad yahan se khul gaya ..

She pressed a dot a soft musical tone came out of it kavin also started humming the same music ..

While he was humming the music some memories flashed in his mind but they were blur

like two kids playing over the sesaw happily a boy and a girl ,

"Tum na world ke best bhai ho "

" Aaaahhh hume chod do Bhai Nahiiiiiii" like someone is tying yo seperate them and a total blackout.

He stoped humming and opened his eyes ..

Purvi :Kya hua sir apne gunguna na band kyo kar diya it's really a nice music .

Kavin :Purvi mujhe kuch dikha

"Kya sach ho sakta hai apki past life se kuch related sir yaad karne ki koshish kijye kya dikha apko ."

" pata nahi purvi jo bhi dikha blur tha kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ".

"Koi baat nahi sir yaad aa jayega ok don 't stress ".

"Hmm"

* * *

In Dr. Rastogi 's lab

"Tumhe pata hai na tumhe kya karana hai kuch bhi karke _ project 03 xyz : version 2.o"_ko yahan vapis leke aana hai koi bevakoofi mat karna samjhi ".said the seceratry .

"Yes ofcourse pata hai I 'm Ishita Generation 7 new robotic technology se invented hoon right doctor "

"Right ! Ishita isse pata nahi hai ki tum meri sabse wafadar aur intelligent robot ho tum chao tho bata sakti ho isse " .

Ishita came towards the secetary and held his neck and lifted her up in the air "Ishita sirf Doctor ke commands follow karti hai na ki unke assistants ke samjhi ".

She throw her down on the floor ...

"I 'm sorry tum kahan bevakoof ho tum tho bohot intelligent ho kafi cute bhi ho han ".

"Kya kaha tumme 'cute ' kya mai cute hoon ".said Ishita.

"Han bohot cute ho " said the secetary out of fear .

Ishita turned and repeated 'cute hoon main really ' she again turned towards her and said angrily ... Main cute nahi hoon balki bohot he khatarnak hoon ...she pointed her right hand towards her and fired on the ground really her hand turned into weapon but she didn't hit her ".

"Isse tho tumme bata diya ki tum kya ho ab bari unki hai jo project 03xyz:mere version 2.0 ko bachane main lage hai "said Dr. Rastogi with a evil laugh .

* * *

"Chalo purvi ab ghar chalte hai kal bureau bhi jana hai "said acp .

"Ok Dad ".

" Aur han kal bureau jaldi aana tum dono bhi kal ek nayi officer report karne wali hai ok "

Purvi :Nayi officer ?

Praduyman :Han kya tho naam hai uska han ISHITA .

* * *

A/N - I. Know bohot he short hai jis hisaab se The way I write but bilkul bhi time nahi mil raha hai iss lockdown main bhi classes picha nahi chodti pehle students chup ke class main phone chalate the ab school aur institute walo ne class phone main he laga di kya karoon but still likha hai batana kaisa tha I will try to update soon iss chapter main zyda scenes nahi the coming chapter main kavi scenes dikhane ki koshish karoongi till then stay safe ...

~Mystical doll


	9. Chapter 9

In the bureau

" Sir neeche achanak se 4-5 gunde ghuss aaye hai neeche humne rokne ki koshis ki tho hum par humla kar diya humara ek guard bhi ghayal ho gaya hai " Said the guard while running inside .

When the officers came down in rush they saw all the goon were knock down and in the middle a girl was standing .

Acp :kon ho tum ?

Girl turned towards them and said "Insp .Ishita reporting sir ".

Acp :Welcome Ishita tumhare skills dekhne ke baad ek baat keh sakta hoon ki cid ne tumhe chunke koi galti nahi ki .

Ishita :Thank you sir .

Ishita saw kavin for a sec a scene flashed in her mind "A girl was tying rakhi to a boy smiling " yeh kya tha abhi yeh kya hua .

"Aate he impression jama diya isne tho " pankaj wispered in freedy sir's ear .

All of them started moving inside ishita stoped pankaj and said in his ears " Main yahan sab ko impression dene nahi aayi balki depression dena mera man pasand kaam hai ".

And she moved inside ..

"Ajeeb ladki hai yeh ". Pankaj thought in himself .

"Purvi ishita ko kaam samjha do ok "ordered Acp .

After few moments ..

Purvi :Tho Ishita yeh tumhara desk hai ok agar koi bhi problem ho tho bol dena .

Ishita took a round of her desk while whistling purvi stoped for a moment and looked at her .

Ishita :kya hua aise kya dekh rahi ho ? In a stern way .

Purvi :Nahi kuch nahi aacha tho mai chalti hoon .

"Yeh tune maine kahi suni hai kahan suni hai yaad nahi aa raha ummm chodo suni hogi kahi abhi mujhe kavin ki problem par focus karna hai . " She thought for a while .

After sometime ...

Purvi searched everywhere but kavin was no where she became a bit tensed .When Pankaj came to her .

"Kya hua Purvi itni deer se kisko dhoond rahi hai " .

Purvi :Yaar Kavin sir ko ,Tune dekha hai kya kahi unhe

Pankaj : Abhi tho nahi han lekin kuch deer pehle chat pe jate dekha tha ".

"Ok thank you !" And she quickly went to the terrace she saw kavin standing at the edge of the terrace she was so shocked to him ..

"Kavin sir , yeh aap kya kar rahe hai neeche utro kavin sir ."

But he was not listening to her as if he has been again hyplotise .

She held his hand and pulled him down due to the force applied he came down and also came back to his senses .

"Kya hua ? " asked kavin in a normal tone as if nothing happened .

"Kya hua ?seriously "She shouted " Abhi chat se kudne wale the aap ab bhi pooch rahe hai kya hua kyo kiya apne aise agar gir jate tho kuch ho jata tho " Tears started to form in her eyes "kya zaroirat thi bolo " .

"Purvi !" ..

He tried to hug her but she pushed him " Samajhte kya ho khud ko han I hate you ,hate you ,hate you .." and she started crying very badly .

Kavin hugged her she also hugged him back ."I 'm sorry Purvi mujhe sach main pata nahi chala yeh sab kab hua "."Tumhe tho vaise bhi kuch pata nahi chalta ".she said while looking into his eyes .

He also gave her a intense look ."Matlab ?"

"I love you !" A sudden confession made kavin shocked he was taken aback he turned to the other side .

Purvi :kya hua kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho ? Chup kyo ho ? Come on ab kuch bolo bhi ..she shook him a bit .

Kavin again turned to her and cupped her face and said " Dekho Purvi tum ek bohot he aachi ladki ho .Tumhe tho koi bhi mil jayega purvi listen it's not possible between us ."

She jerked his hands and said "kyo nahi hai possible agar mujhe koi bhi mil sakta hai tho tum kyo nahi "

"Dekho Purvi I really like you aur humare beech main kuch bhi hona impossible kyu hai vo tum bhi janti ho right ".

" Kavin mujhe koi problem nahi hai mujhe koi farak nahi padta ki tum kya ho mujhe bas itna pata hai ki mai tumse pyaar karti ho ."

"Please purvi ek baar dimag se socho ok mai ab ek normal insan nahi hoon aur mai nahi chahta ki tum kisi musibat main pado ok ab bhi deer nahi hui hai please bhool jao mujhe ."

Purvi :Tho kya tum mujhe pyaar nahi karte ?

Kavin : Purvi aisa nahi hai ..

Purvi :Tho kaisa hai kavin mujhe koi problem nahi hai iss baat se tho tumhe kyu hai ...

Kavin :Purvi please main iss baat pe koi aur discussion nahi chahta ok.

"Ok fine jaisa tum chahte ho vaise he hoga "She said while rubbing her cheeks .

And she started to move but before going she said "kavin agar tumhari jagha main hoti aur main tumhe aise jane ko kehti tho kya tum bhi mujhe chod ke chale jate ".

He didn't answered her "mujhe pata tha tumhare pass iska jawab nahi hoga koi baat nahi ." And she moved .

Here on Ishita 's side ..

Ishita :Are you insane ? (She shouted on pankaj )

Pankaj :I'm sorry jaan ke nahi kiya galti se ho gaya .(he tried to explain )

Dushyant came over there and asked about the matter ..

Ishita : Iss duffer ne mere haath main yeh bekar se coffee gira di you pata bhi hai tumne kya kiya hai .

Pankaj :coffee thandi hai vo jale haatg bhi tho dho sakti hai na iska itna bada issue banane ki kya zaroorat hai isse .

Ishita : ek no. Ke gadhe ho tum ..

Dushyant spoke while interupting her in between "Ishita you are not supose tu use this type of language here ,come on sorry kaho isse ".

Ishita :kya kaha sorry seriously sorry bole meri jutti hey you listen mr. Senior apni senior giri mere samne mat dikhana varna din main tare nazar aa jayenge .

She moved from there in rage while holding her wrist .

Pankaj :sir aap iss ladki se door he rehna iss ladki ka thoda top floor kiska hua.

Dushyant :koi baat nahi pankaj kuch din main apne aap fix ho jayega .

In the girls washroom

Purvi entered to wash her face she was shocked to see someting ..

* * *

A/N- So how was it please do share it with me I hope you liked it .

~Mystical doll


	10. Chapter 10

In the girls washroom 

purvi entered and inside and saw Ishita their she has detached her right palm from her arm and was fixing it with a machine due to that coffee which pankaj has spilled in her hands with the sound of the opening door she looks up and saw Purvi ...

Ishita quickly fixes her hands again and stood up.

Purvi :Tum ,Tum bhi ek humanoid ho .

Ishita : Ishita generation 7 high tech robotics se Dr. Raatogi ki A1 invention .

Purvi : Main abhi jake sab ko batati hoon tumhare bare main ...

She started to move but ishita quickly came and hit purvi on her head and she became unconcious .

"Batogi tho tab na jab wahan pauchogi ".Thought Ishita .

After few hours

Acp came towards kavin and Dushyant

Acp :Suno tum dono mai se kisi ne Purvi ko dekha hai kafi deer se dikh nahi rahi hai vo .

Dushyant - kya Purvi nahi tho humne bhi usse kafi deer se nahi dekha .

Kavin thought " Kahin yeh Purvi meri baato ka bura manke kahi chali tho nahi gayi ".

Ishita came there and said

Sir vo Purvi mam kahi kisi kaam se bahar gayi hai mujhe bol ke gayi thi keh rahi thi ki kaam hone ke baad vapis aa jayegi .

Acp :aisa konsa kaam hai he went .

In some isolated place

Purvi was lying unconsious on the ground she slowly slowly was getting concious she sat holding her head where she has been hit she looked here and there and found herself in a cage sort of think she stood up and touch the bars to open the door but she got a shock waves when she touch the bars .

"Aahhhhh"

"Ab yeh kya bala hai mai yahan se kaise niklu yahan se sab kitna perashan ho rahe honge kya karu .

"Tum yahan se tab tak nahi ja sakti jab tak Ishita ,kavin ko yahan leke nahi aa jati ."

Purvi turned and saw a women like figure she was Dr. Rastogi's secretary .

"Mujhe yahan se nikalo abhi ke abhi varna thik nahi hoga "

"Aacha tho karo jo karna hai mai yahan se chali " and she went .

Some days went like this but still there was no news about purvi everyone was very worried about her .

Acp called his team and discuss about this "yeh Purvi aise he bina bataye itne dino ke liye gayab nahi ho sakti kuch gadbad hai uska phone bhi switch off hai ghar mai uski ma bhi pareshan hai uske liye sari jagha khabar kar do uske bare main ."

Ishita(pov)- Oh no agar aisa hua tho sab ko pata chal jayega ki vo kahin gayi nahi hai balki maine usse kidnap kiya hai .

She went to the terrace and took out Purvi 's phone from behind the tank and switch it on and dialed acp's number .

His phone ringed and seeing the caller ID he hurriedly picked up the call .

"He ll..oo Purvi beta tum thik ho na kahan ho tum "

Listening Purvi 's name everyone feel relived .

In the terrace ..Ishita started mimicking Purvi 's voice

"Han papa main bilkul thik hoon vo ek important kaam aa gaya isliye aise achanak aana pada"

" kon sa aisa kaam hai jo tum bina bataye chali gayi aur tumhara phone bho band hai ".

"Aa ..papa vo mujhe ek mission pe bheja gaya hai mission bohot important hai isliye sirf high officials ko he pata hai iss bare main ".

"Thik hai ,lekin tum apana dhyan rakhna ok "

"Ok" she said and hanged up the call.

She again hide her phone and went downstairs ..

Kavin (pov)- oh tho Purvi meri wajha se nahi gayi hai ,uska pata tho chal gaya lekin pata nahi mujhe bohot ajeeb sa lag raha hai .

Next day

acp send Ishita and Dushyant together for some work .When they were coming back they saw a car in the middle of the road and a man was standing near it when Dushyant stoped the car that man came running to him and said..

Man :Sir please help me sir meri gadi kharab ho gayi hai meri wife ko hospital leke jana hai usko baby hone wala hai please sir .

Ishita :kya hone wala hai ? Jo bhi hone wala hai dekh lo hume late ho raha hai sir gadi start karo .

Dushyant :Ishita ek aurat hokar how can you be so insensitive .sir aap chaliye main apki help karta hoon .

When trio came near her she was in a very critical state and was screeming badly and said .."Henry ab hospital jane ka time nahi hai mujhe lagta hai time ho gaya hai ."

Henry : what ? Lara ab kya kare .

Lara looks at Ishita and held her hand tightly and said in a requesting tone "Listen please meri help karo please "

Ishita :kya ?lekin mujhe yeh sab nabi aata mai apki help nahi kar sakti .

Lara :Main bhi ek doctor hoon main tumhe bataungi tumne vaise he karna hai jab pehle hospitals nahi hote the tab bhi baache hote the please mana mat karo .

She was not willing to help her as she thought that Dr. Rastogi invented her to destroy others not to help them but she agreed to help .

After sometime

Henry : Man I 'm afraid pata nahi kya hoga .

Dushyant : Don't worry sir ,sab thik he hoga ..

Suddenly they heard babys crying and soon after that they went to the hospital .

Doctor : Don't worry mummy aur baby dono bilkul thik hai baby bhi healthy hai aap log unse mil sakte hai .

They went inside lara called Ishita near her and gave her the baby ..Ishita took the baby in her hand she was just staring at the baby .

Dushyant :Aise kya dekh rahi ho kabhi new born nahi dekha kya .

Ishita :Nahi ,Aa mera matlab hai maine aaj tak itni sundar chiz nahi dekhi she is just so so beautiful .

Lara :Agar tum meri help nahi karti tho shayad kuch galat ho sakta tha humari Ishita ke saath .

Ishita :Ishita ? She looked at her with surprise .

Henry :Humari family main hum babay ka naam kisi ke baad rakhte hai jo hume bohot pasand hota hai aur tumne tho humari baby ko life di hai isliye humne iska naam Ishita rakha hai .

Ishita unknowing smile with tears .

After sometime

In the car

They both were silent all the way .

Dushyant saw ishita looking puzzle and looking at her hand .

Dushyant :kya hua tum aise ajeeb tarah se apne haath kyu dekh rahi ho .

Ishita :Meri eyes se pani tapak raha hai kya problem ho gayi ab .

Dushyant : Tum bohot ajeeb ladki ho tumhari eyes se pani nahi tapak raha hai ansu tapak rahe hai shyand tum emotional ho rahi ho thats why.

Ishita :Mai emotional kaise ho sakti hoon ?

Dushyant :Ladkiya hoti he hai emotional isme tension lene ki kya baat hai .

Ishita : kyoki main ...she paused a moment .

Dushyant :bolo na ruk kyu gayi tum kya .

Ishita thought "Main yeh kya kar rahi hoon main yahan uss kavin ko lene aayi thi yahan aake mera dimag kharab ho raha hai especially yeh ladka yeh jab bhi aas pass hota hai pati nahi mera dimag kaam kyu nahi karta .

"Kya hua kya soch rahi ho?"Dushyant asked

Ishita : Mai unn ladkiyon main se nahi hoon jo aise choti choti baato pe emotional ho jaye .

Dushyant :jo bhi ho ek baat manni padegi mujhe tumse umeed nahi thi but tumne aaj sach main ek bohot aacha kaam kiya pata nahi but I 'm proud of you .

In return she just smiled

Night (At the beach )

Kavin was walking all alone in the sand he stoped for a moment and sat down while holding his legs he looked at the stars .

" I love you Kavin "

"Kya agar main tumhari jagha hoti aur tumhe aise jane ko kehti tho kya tum bhi mujhe chod ke jate ".

Her voice was continously ringing in his head

" Mujhe pata hai vo mission ke liye gayi hai lekin phir bhi pata nahi kahi tho kuch sahi nahi hai mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai uski bas ek baar baat karna chahta hoon usse lekin kaise ."

" baat karu bhi tho kya karu mai uske man main mujhe leke koi hopes dena nahi chahta mai tumhe itna tho jan he gaya hoon relationships matters for you and you really matters a lot to me Purvi ,I really you lekin mai nahi chahta ki tumhe meri wajha se koi problem ho mai tumhe hurt karna nahi chahta purvi "

He took out the box and pressed it's button same tune played again

"Uss din main tumhe lagbhag chot pauchane wala tha tab se main chahta tha ki tum mere ass pass na raho kyoki khud pad mai kabhi bhi kabu kho deta hoon .Lekin tum sach main mujh se door chali gayi Purvi please jaldi se vapis aa jao I promise kai tumhe kabhi bhi phir hurt nahi karoonga ".

He started thinking of the time he spent with her in the same beach .

Flashback

That day kavin was feeling low so she by hook took him on the beach ..

She stand in the water and started sprinkling water here and there showing her joy she looked at him he was standing inches apart avoiding the water she took some water in her hands and throw it on his face ..

Kavin- Yaar purvi mat karo mujhe gila nahi hona please .

She put her hand on her waist and said

" Aacha beech par aaye ho vo bhi mere saath bina gile huye aise kaise jaoge han .

She ran towards him and pulled him down in the water and ran from their ..

Kavin -Purvi ki baachi ruko .

Purvi -Nahi mai Purvi ki baachi nahi hoon Putvi he hoon man army hmat hai tho pakad ke dikhao.

She started running .

Kavin -Ruko abhi batata hoon..he also ran behind her ..that was the happiest moment for him that day he laughed and enjoyed his heart out .

Flashback end

A small smile crept over his face .

* * *

A/N-Thats all for today hope you liked it thanks for your reviews please keep reading and reviewing .and stay safe and cool

~Mystical doll


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter -11

Place where Purvi was kept ..

Purvi (pov): Main yahan se nikal bhi nahi pa rahi kya karu kaise inform karu sab ko kuch soch Purvi abhi vo Ishita aa jayegi seti bajate huye kya karu main .

She paused for a moment she again started thinking about Ishita "Vo Ishita uski seti ki tune maine kahi tho suni hai lekin kaha suni hai (She laid some stress on her mind ) han uss din kavin ke pass jo box tha usme se bhi same tune aa rahi thi air kavin bhi tho keh raha tha ki usse kuch blur vissions dikhte hai kisi ladki ke kahi vo ladki Ishita tho nahi han ho sakta hai shayad uske andar bhi vo virus ho mujhe kuch bhi karke yahan se nikalana hoga kya karu ".

She saw Dr. Rastogi's secretary she called her while holding her stomach .she came near her and said "kya hua kyu chilla rahi ho ?"

"Please mujhe yahan se bahar nikalo I'm not feeling well mere sar main bohot dard ho raha hai ".

"Aacha sar main dard ho raha hai tho pet kyu pakda hai ".

She quickly held her head too "kya batao mujhe vomit jaisa bhi lag raha hai mujhe jaldi nikalo varna tumhare upar he kar doongi ".she while making faces .

"Ok ok lekin koi chalaki mat karna thik hai ".

She entered the code and Purvi came out the secretary turned to move purvi hit her head and fell unconcious she was successful in coming out from there she quickly reached cid bureau she was about to get in when Ishita pulled her to the terrace .

"Apne app ko smart samajhti ho tum yahan tak baag ke aa gayi lekin andar nahi ja paogi ."

" Smart tho mai hoon lekin tum ek no. ki fool ho jis Rastogi ko tum bhagwan samajhti ho na vo shaitan hai shaitan aache bhale logo ko vo virus se infect kar raha hai tum bhi meri tarah insan ho samjhi koi invention nahi ho uski ".

" kya faltu bate kar rahi ho mera brain wash karne ki koshis mat karo samjhi ".

"Main kya koshis karoongi vo tumhara Doctor already tumhara brain wash kar chuka hai ".

"Shut up !Maine kaha na mai koi insan nahi hoon ".In frustation she pushed purvi hard she was about to fall when two pairs of hand held her she slowly opened her eyes and look up she found kavin there he helped her stand properly .

"Tum thik ho purvi? "

"Han ,K kavin yeh ..Ishita ..."

"Mujhe pata hai maine uss din isse tumhari awaj immit karte waqt sun liya tha " .

"Now that you know ..ab mujhe mera kaam karne se koi nahi rok sakta " .

She came and give a high kick to kavin on his face due to the sudden force he fall on the ground ".

"Kavin !" Shouted Purvi .

Ishita tried to get up purvi they both started to fight some time purvi got her down sometime ishita ,kavin stood up ,Dushyant also came there listening to voice that were coming from the terrace .Purvi pushed Ishita this time she fall down she saw a cluster of bricks kept on side she took one target purvi but she bent down and the brick hit dushyant on his head blood was ozing from head kavin held him both the girls look in that direction .

"Dushyant !" Called Ishita

Kavin put one handkerchief on his forehead to restrict the flow of the blood .

Both of them also ran upto the boys Ishita bend down and said "Dushyant I'm sorry sach main main tumhe hurt karna nahi chahti thi i'm sorry ".

"Hurt tho kar diya tumne apni yeh jhooti concern apne pass rakho ." Said Kavin .

Dushyant fainted ..They hurried him to the hospital .

All three of them waited for the doctor including Ishita .

Kavin walk upto Ishita who was standing in a corner feeling guilty ..wait but why ?She don't know but she was feeling really very bad for him .

"Kya kar rahi ho tum yahan jao yahan se Dr. Ne bheja hai na tumhe mujhe lane ke liye tho aa jaunga mai tumhe unn logo ko chot pauchane ki zaroorat nahi hai jo mere kareeb hai samjhi tum " ..

Purvi stop him ,she kept her hand on his shoulders and said "Kavin please yeh hospital hai yahan scene create mat karo bhagwan pe bharosa rakho Dushyant sir ko kuch nahi hoga " .He looked at her and noded and move away from there purvi was also about to leave when Ishita said ..

" Mujhe bohot bura laga raha par aisa kyu ho raha hai ?"

Purvi was amazed to see some tears on eyes ,She held her hands and said " Don't blame yourself for this tum mujhe marne wali thi galti se Dushyant sir ko lag gayi don't worry he will be alright ".she asured her .

Ishita was surprised by purvi's behaviour she said " Yeh jante huye bhi ki main tumhe marne wali thi phir bhi tum mujhse itne aache se kyu baat kar rahi ho " .

"Kyoki tum galat nahi ho tumse jo kaha gaya tumne kiya agar tumhari jagha mai hoti tho shayad main bhi yeh he karti ,Abhi bhi time hai Ishita sach ko dekho sab ko bacha lo please ".

Purvi also moved from there .

As soon as the doctor confirmed that Dushyant is fine Ishita moved from there she directly went to the base .

She checked the main computer she opened the file which contains the information of subjects she scrolled down the list and founds kavin profile she continued scrolling but she stoped when she saw her own profile she opened it and read the history she was shocked after knowing the truth "She was right !"she thought in herself .

At kavin and Dushyant's home

Acp and Salunkhe also came there .

Dushyant :Main bilkul thik hoon sach main aap sab bekar he meri tension le rahe hai .

Acp :Han vo dikh he raha hai ki kitni kam chot lagi hai .

They were having a little chit chat Purvi look around Kavin was nowhere to be seen she checked his room and found him the balcony he was holding that same box and listening the tune she came walking to him and said "Kavin!"

"Hmm"

" Kavin tum kafi tensed lag rahe ho kya hua ?" She asked out of concerned .

" Tho aur kya karu Purvi yeh sab jo ho raha hai meri wajha se he ho raha hai meri wajha se tum bhi musibat main pad gayi aur ab Dushyant tension tho hogi he na " .

He closed the box .Purvi took that box from his hands and opened it same tune come again she continued "Tumhe pata hai kavin yeh tune ,Ishita humesha iss tune ko gungunati hai mujhe lagta hai ki tumhara aur Ishita ka kuch tho relation hai ."

"Mera aur Ishita ka kya relation ho sakta hai ?" They thought for a while kavin tried to lighten there mood so he thought to tease her .

"Phir tho vo koi meri karebi he hogi ya tho family ya friend ya phir ...Girlfriend ."He paused to see her expressions .

Purvi (pov)- Kya girlfriend no no yeh nahi hona chaiye kavin and ishita no never .

He saw her every facial expression while suppresing his laughter .

" aa ..agar vo tumhari girlfriend nikli tho ..tho kya hoga ".

"Tho kya main usko zoor se gale lagunga aur kahunga I Love you ! Vaise dikhne main bhi thik thak hai kyu tumhara kya kehna hai ".

Purvi moved inside the room she picked up the pillow from the bed and throw it upon him and later end up throwing all the pillows upon him .

"A aa aare kya rahi aaram se mai tho mazak kar raha tha ",He came near him and hold his ears and said "Sorry ..." .

She hit him on his chest saying "Tum bohot bure ho ,tum sach main bohot bure ho main itne time se tunhare peeche hoon ladki hote huye bhi maine tumse pehle confess kiya itna sab hone ke baad bhi tum kisi aur ko I love you bologe ,hun ".

Kavin :Sorry baba ab kya uthak baithak karu tumhare liye .

Purvi : Nahi bas apni dil ki baat do (She looked in his eyes with love ).

"I LOVE YOU TOO Purvi ! "

"Saachi .."

"Mucchi .."

They happily hugged eachother " I missed you lot purvi tum dobara mujhe chodkar tho nahi jaogi na ".

He was about to kiss her , she kept her palm over chest indicating to stop "kya hua ?"

" Bhool gaye kya mere iron man abhi tum puri tarah se thik nahi huye ho agar tumne mujhe kiss kiya aur mujhe shock laga tho , tho phir jawani mai he sare dant jhad jayenge ." She said This time to pull his legs .

He was looking puzzled at her question she quickly kissed him on his cheeks and ran upto the door she smiled at him and went downstairs ,kavin was left alone in the middle of the room he was holding his cheek in smiling like an idiot ,later he also moved downstairs .

Dushyant : Doc yeh sab bate chodiye asp antidote par kaam kar rahe hai na vo tayar ho gaya kya ?

Salunkhe : Pata nahi dushyant jo jo chemical compositions the main sab try kar liye but don't know why kahi tho kuch na kuch kami ho rahi hai but still I 'm trying my level best .

Suddenly they heard a voice

" Main aap ki help kar sakti hoon antidote banane main."

All looked in that direction and were shocked..

* * *

A/N- That's all for today sorry to kept you waiting for long ,I was not able to manage with my time also I 'm giving my online exams also I didn't got time still 3 subjects are remaining I will try to update other stories after my exams .

Also don't forget to share your views about the chapter .

Keep reading

Stay happy ,with love ..

~Mystical doll


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter :12 **

All looked in that direction and were shocked ...it's ISHITA .

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?" Said ACP.

Ishita : Mai aap logo ki help kar sakti hoon antidote banane main .

ACP :Aacha achanak aise meherbani kyu ?

She went near the dinning table and pulled out a knife from the fruit basket and slightly made a cut on her left wrist few drops of blood droped on the floor "Iss wajha se ".

Everyone shocked ..

Purvi :Tumhara dimag kharab hai kya hume pata hai tum robot nahi ho hath do apna ...(she tied her handkerchief over her wrist .

Ishita : Mai Dr. Rastogi ki first subject hoon jispe unhone experiment kiya tha 3 saal pehle .(said while getting a bit emotional ...she continued ).

" Aur meri tarah he usne Kavin par bhi experiment kiya but mera success rate kam tha isliye usne kavin ko department ke samne apni invention bana ke laya gaya but department ne bina notice ke he isse yahan bhej diya jiske wajaha se uska sara plan kharab ho gaya aur ussi ko rectify karne ke liye usne kuch bohot he bura plan kiya hai usne jo bhi kiya vo thik nahi kiya isliye main aap logo ki help karna chahti hoon ".

Salunkhe : Pehle yeh batao ki main itne time se try kar raha hoon mere pass sare chemical compositions ready hai phir bhi antidote ban kyu nahi raha sab kuch tho sahi hai yahan tak ki carbon chain bhi phir kya dikat hai .

Ishita :Shayad unhone kuch changes kiye honge results jaldi lane ke liye maine yeh information Dr. Rastogi ke main computer se nikali hai (She said while giving a chip to dr. Salunkhe ) please 48 hours se pehle yeh antidote ban jana chaiye kyoki sirf hum dono hi nahi hai jise usne inffect kiya hai base main approx 100 -200 subjects hai jinpe isne experiment kiya hai baki ke kuch log public main he hai jinpe asar ho chuka hai lekin unhe nahi pata aur 48 hours baad sare subjects uske control main honge phir including me and kavin aur jahan tak mujhe pata chala hai white house main jo conference hone wali hai usme vo kuch bada karne wala hai kuch aisa jisse vo he ek super power ban jaye ."

Acp :My God yeh yeh Rastogi Ravan hai das dimag wala White house main jo conference hone wali hai usme sare bade bade millitary officials aur scientist hissa lene wale hai kuch important discussion karne ke liye puri security CID ke aur IBA ke haath main desh ke sabse successful bodyguard agency .

Purvi :Papa hum Rastogi ko abhi arrest nahi kar sakte hai uske kuch karne se pehle he ..

Acp :Nahi aisa karenge tho vo savdhan ho jayega aur pata nahi usne kya kya plan karke rakha hoga ho sakta hai uske pass backup bhi ready ho plan ka hume satark rehna hoga bas aur han Ishita ,Rastogi ko pata nahi chalna chaiye ki tum ab humari taraf ho ok .

She noded in yes.

"Thik hai main abhi jake antidote par kaam karta hoon I will try my level best this time "Said Salunkhe and along with Acp he moved from there .

Dushyant ,kavin ,Ishita and Purvi left in the hall .

Purvi :Vaise Ishita tumne apni profile dekhi kuch pata chala tumhari identity ka tumhara kuch relation hai kya Kavin se .(She crossed her fingers )

"Han ..zyda kuch pata nahi chala bas itna pata chala ki kavin mera bada bhai hai ."

"Kya sach main...( Purvi took a deep breath ) ..tum kavin ki behen ho " she hugged her .

Kavin :Tho isliye mujhe tumse ek connection feel hota tha lekin kabhi bhi pata nahi chala ki kyu ..

Ishita :Pata chal gaya na ab tho kya ab bhi mujhse nafrat karoge bhai ...

listening the word " bhai " kavin 's heart melt they hugged each other forgetting everything that has happened within all these days .after few moments ..

Dushyant :wah kya kamal ki bhai -behen ki jodi hai ek tho sirf sar dukhata tha ya dimag khata tha dusri ne tho sar he fod dala tod dala .

Kavi laughed a bit but Ishita went near him and said "I 'm really sorry Dushyant sach main mujhe bohot bura lag raha hai ki meri wajha se tumhari yeh halat hui please mujhe maff kar do .

Dushyant -Aacha pehle nimbu ke jaise nichod dala phir sorry bol rahi ho wow .

Kavin said in low voice "Purvi tumhe nahi lagta ki hume inhe akela chod dena chaiye kya pata inka bhi moment ban jaye ."

"Ok chalo ".

They reached the stairs ..

Ishita : Ek tho main tumhe sorry bol rahi hoon samne se aur mujhe attitude dikha rahe ho tum na sach main dabu duffer ho .

Dushyant : wah meri bhartiya nari pehle khud mujhe bina matlab chot pauchayi ab main thoda sa bhaw bhi na kahu yeh tho galat baat hai han ..

Purvi said while laughing a bit "Inka kuch nahi ho sakta "

"Sahi keh rahi ho I wonder main aur Ishita kaise rehte honge vo ladaku viman aur main shant shushil ladka ".

"Ha ha kya kaha shant shushil seriously tum bilkul bhi inme se kuch nahi ho han bas tumne ek he title suit karta hai Mr .Akdu "

"Mujhe akdu bola ruko abhi batata hoon "

"Pehle pakdo tho sahi .."

She ran from there and he went behind her ..

* * *

In Rastogi's Lab

"Yeh samajhti kya hai apne aap ko mere pc se information nikalegi aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chalega meri itni saal ki mehnat ko main ek mamuli se ladki ko kharab karne nahi doonga aaaaahhhgggghh (In frustration he throw the things here and there ).

Secretary - Sir please aap shant rahiye ..

Rastogi -Itne time se shant he hoon main ab aur nahi kaam le lag jao agle kuch deer main sare subjects mere control main honge ...

Secretary - Ok sir ...

* * *

Next day ..

In Doctor Salunkhe 's lab ..

Dr. Salunkhe ,Kavin and Purvi were present in the lab ..

Salunkhe - Maine antidote tayar tho kar liya hai but I doubt kuch tests karne honge phir he pata chalega ki yeh kaam kar raha hai ya nahi umeed tho hai ki kaam kare .

Purvi - kaam tho karna he hoga isse bohot zaroori hai iska kaam karna varna sab khatam ho jayega .

Kavin was not feeling well his head was spinning badly he held his head and said in a low voice "Aap log jao yahan se ..aagghh h"

Salunkhe &Purvi :Kavin kya hua ?

"Aa mera sar .."

Salunkhe :lagta hai vo sab phir se ho raha hai test karne ka time nahi hai purvi vo injection leke aao mai tab tak isse rokne ki koshish karta hoon .

Purvi :hmm ok ..

She went and after few moments she came back and was shocked Salunkhe was lying unconcious on the floor and kavin was standing infront of her with red flickered eyes .

Purvi (pov): Tu tho gayi ab yahan koi hai bhi nahi tujhe bachane wala kya karoon kaise antidote inject karu isse .

He moved towards her with heavy steps she started taking her steps back and soon she was strucked between the wall and kavin where she hardly can move ..

* * *

A/N- Here is the update hope you liked it ..

Panchali - I'm happy that you are liking this story and so sorry for the delayed update but seriously even in this lockdown I hardly get time for this but whenever I have an idea I just pen it down but ya i 'll try to give the updates as soon as possible .

Kajlan 866- lo bhai kar diya update do tell me how is it ok ..

Deekshaaa- Hope you will like this one also .

Subhi - thank you so much for reading ..

TheZestfulSoul -Thank you so much so soory to kept you waiting for so long .

Shweta 03 - Thank you by the way you were right from the beginning .

Indu Tiruvedula -Thanks for reading and reviewing ..

Khush - thanks

Ishani ,Anu ,Guest ,Himani Rana - Thank you all for your lovely reviews ...

Also thank you all for reading ..

With love ..

~Mystical doll


	13. chapter 13

**chapter -13**

_laboratory _

_purvi (pov) : Hey! Bhagwaan mai kya karu kaise antidote inject karu kavin ke ander yeh tho idhar he aa raha hai. Come on Purvi you can do this kavin sirf tera hai mai isse dr . Rastogi ki hatho ki Kathputli banne nahi doongi . _

_She remembers something.. _

flashback..

_Purvi : kavin kabhi kabhi na mujhe tumse dar lagta hai. _

_He laughs a bit " Mujhse? "_

_"Yes ,tumse pata nahi kabhi tumhare andar ka iron man bahar aa jaye mai tumhe vapis kaise bulaungi han? Aur upar se tumhari red eyes robot nahi vampire lagte ho. "_

_She turned around showing fake attitude then kavin slided his hands around her waist from the back and hugged her and said "Tum bas mujhe dil se bulana agar humara pyaar saccha hoga tho duniya ki koi bhi technology ya shaitani dimag hume alag nahi kar sakta "._

"sachi!! " she said

_Present time.. _

_Kavin was just standing in front of her , Of course she was scared but with her whole heart she called him " Kavin! " She held his arms and started saying " Kavin you can do this please mere liye kavin please mujhe pata hai tum mujhe sun sakte ho kavin!. " Tears rolled down her cheeks she fall down with no hope but when she feels pairs of hands making her stand she looked up and saw kavin he was all normal she immediately stood up and hugged him. _

_"Bas kuch nahi hua hai, Tumne bulaya tho aana he tha na bas ab chup ho jao "._he comforted _her.. _

_They seperated from the hug and looked in each others eyes for a while then kavin said " Purvi jaldi abhi humare pass time nahi hai vo antidote kahan hai? "._

_" Antidote? Han vo.. Vo raha "she said and picked it up from the ground kavin came near her and extended his hand. _

_" Nahi kavin tum khud he laga lo mujhse nahi hoga. "_

_"Come on jaldi karo na finally ab main keh sakta hoon ki yaar mai bhi insan hoon " He tried to make the mood light. _

_"Ha ha ha very funny bilkul bhi hasi nahi aayi majak lag raha hai injection lagana koi asan kaam nahi hai han mai koi doctor thodi na hoon jo .. he gave her a look ruko.. Laga rahi hoon "._

_She looked at the injection and then at his hand she injected it and closed her eyes immediately. _

_After few moments ahe asked " Kuch asar ho raha hai kya? " . _

_Kavin :Pata nahi sab tho norma... L (He couldn't complete the sentence as his head was spinning badly , Purvi helped him sit on the chair. _

_Purvi (pov) : kya karu mai kuch samajh nahi aa raha.. Han Doc lekin vo tho behosh hai. Nahi unhe hosh mai lana hoga Kavin ke behosh hone se pehle she quickly brought a glass full of water and sprinkled it on Dr Salunke's face he got up holding his head. _

_Salunkhe : Purvi vo kavin .. _

_Purvi : Doc vo thik hai antidote bhi inject kar diya hai lekin vo abhi, usse chakar aa rahe hai pata nahi kyu. _

_Salunkhe: Good Job! Chalo mai dekhta hoon usse ab aur, ghabrao mat vo, abhi, restless hai iska matlab antidote kaam kar raha hai humare liye tho, aachi, hi baat hai _.

_And later he checked kavin _, _He was feeling uncomfortable as if someone is stabbing him from inside.._

_"Doc I'm not feeling well bohot he ajeeb sa lag raha hai are you sure sab sahi hai " Kavin asked as he got more restless._

_Dr salunke : yes kavin I'm 101%sure ki yeh kaam kar raha hai virus ka rate 65%se 50%ho gaya hai, I know yeh bohot dheere kaam kar raha hai but atleast kar tho raha hai let's wait and hope for the best ._

_kavin : Wait karne ka time he tho nahi hai na doc pata nahi kitne logo ko infect kiya hoga uss virus ne Ishita ke mutabik bohot bada number hai un logo ka._

_Purvi :Tum uski tension mat lo humne already soch liya hai ki iss problem ko hum kaise face karne wale hai right Doc._

_Dr. Salunke : Right!!_

_kavin :par kya mujhe bhi tho batao.._

_purvi :vo tumhe pata chal jayega. _

* * *

_A/N--Hii all,I know an apology won't work this time but you also know that what phase we are going through everywhere death , destruction,so many bad News and all that ,I can't tell you the reason behind my absence for almost a month or 2 I really don't remember the last time I updated a story but the reasons were the family issues ,studies and most importantly lack of time . All these online classes from both school and tution and the hours of extra classes and my own chores took all of my time which I had even my assignments are incomplete till date I don't know what to say further I have written all the possible chapters of stories as I have said earlier ,I will update my stories from 4 aug i .e today but l also have to prepare the summary too but a short one though I will take one story at a time._

_ 1)Expecting the unexpected_

_2)Teri meri Love story_

_3) Crossed destinies 2_

_Will it be fine with you guys actually I'm taking expecting the unexpected first because only 1 or 2 chapters left for this one , for the second one and about the third one Idk but I will definitely try to give you all a good read ._

_And one more thing I would like to ask you people What about Brave do you want me to continue that or should I delete it pls suggest me in the review section right below .._

_~Mystical doll_


	14. chapter 14

_Summary :_

_After knowing the truth Ishita came and joined team Cid to help them, Dr. Rastogi find out that she has stolen the information from the main computer he has put his evil plan into action and he send the waves to control his subjects before 48 hours. Purvi injected the antidote to kavin and his health status is showing inprovement now let's see what happens next.._

**_chapter 14_**

**_(After 48 hours )_**

**_In the White house (conference hall)_**

_All the officers has reached there.. all of them were standing separately in each corner , officers were communicating using Bluetooth speaker._

_Acp : Everyone Alert! agar kuch bhi suspicious lage tho inform kar dena ok._

_all :yes sir._

_after sometime.._

_Purvi : Sir, Dr. Rastogi kahin ja rahe hai mai unke peeche ja rahi hoon._

_"Yeh ladki kabhi nahi Sudhregi mana kiya phir bhi aa gayi " Thought Acp and signals Abhijeet to go with her._

_In the garage.._

_Dr. Rastogi stops and turned back and said "Come on tum dono ko mujhe follow karne ki zaroorat nahi hai ,mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhe follow kar rahe ho mere pyaare officer's._

_With his statement Purvi and Abhijeet looked at eachother and then they finally came out._

_Dr. Rastogi : Yeh hui na baat._

_Purvi :Aap chahte kya hai, yeh sab kyu kar rahe hai?_

_Dr. Rastogi : Kya baat hai officer wah !man gaye tum cid walo ko pehli fursat mai he sab kuch janna hai tum logo ko han na hi na hello aare kisi aache se cafe mai chalke coffee woffee peete hai thodi baate karte hai na ._

_Abhijeet : Stop it Doctor , aap sidhe sidhe hume bata rahe hai ya hume sach ugalwane ke aur bhi tarike aate hai aur aapki umar dekh ke mai unn tarikon ko aap pe azma na nahi chahta tho apki behatari issi mai hai ki aap cid ko surrender kar dijiye ._

_Dr. Rastogi : Please mujhe maff kardo meri buddhi bhrasht ho gayi thi mujhe maff kar do please mai cid ko surrender karne ke liye tayar hoon .(while joining hands he said )_

_Abhijeet and Purvi started looking at eachother in dilema ._

_Dr. Rastogi :Tum logo ko kya laga mai yeh sab kahunga (he started laughing which made them shocked ) You know what is the problem with you officers you think you people are smart but in reality you all are fool's ,crocodile tears you see .han tho janna chahte ho na maine aisa kyu kiya, power ! Power ke liye ,mujhe duniya ka sabse powerful insan banna hai .._

_Abhijeet :yeh tho irony ho gayi na doctor duniya ko mita ke duniya ka powerful insan banna hai janab ko aur aap hume fool kehte hai humko lagta tha ki apko salakho ke peeche jane ki zaroorat hai lekin nahi apko ek doctor ki zaroorat hai scientist nahi mad scientist hai aap yeh you are crazy .._

_Dr. Rastogi : Ho gaya tum logo ka, yes I 'm crazy and crazy people can do anything right..._

_Purvi :Kya matlab anything? kuch kiya apne_

_He didn't say anything and turned back and started moving towards the gate..._

_purvi :Sir, yeh kya keh ke gaya ._

_Abhijit : Iske peeche chalke dekhte hai.._

_Both of them moved out and were shocked to see all the other officers - Pankaj, Freedy, Nikhil, Sachin were standing there and Dr. Rastogi in front of them.__Abhijit :Yeh ho kya raha hai yahan inn logo ko tho white House mai hona chaiye tha yeh log yahan kya kar rahe hai. when four of them turned towards Abhijit and Purvi both of them were hell shocked to them._

_Purvi : Red eyes!!! Sir, yeh cha__ro bhi virus se infected hai ,Kavin ki eyes bhi aise he flicker karti thi jab vo inke control mai tha._

_Abhijit : what? par yeh hua kab jaise kavin ke symptoms the inke saath tho aisa kuch bhi nahi hua ._

_Purvi told him what Ishita told her... _

"**_sirf hum dono hi nahi hai jise usne infect kiya hai base main approx 100 -200 subjects hai jinpe isne experiment kiya hai baki ke kuch log public main he hai jinpe asar ho chuka hai lekin unhe nahi pata "._**

_Abhijit -Tho iss Rastogi ne cid ko target kiya agar yeh log iske control mai hai tho baki sab kahan hai aur Daya aur acp sir.._

_there expressions changed and both of them ran inside the hall but the entire hall was empty no one was there._

**_(Before 48 hours)_**

_Kavin , Purvi and Dr. Salunke were on there way for cid bureau where everyone was waiting for them ._

_Purvi was driving ..._

_Salunke :Hash!! ab jake meri jaan mai jaan aayi hai thank God vo antidote kaam kar gaya mai itne time se try kar raha tha ab jake mai chain ki need sounga..._

_Kavin :Doc iske liye na apko meri behen ko thanks bolna chaiye agar vo nahi hoti tho antidote banta he nahi ..._

_Dr. Salunke : Han bhai uss lady dynamite ko bhi thanks bol denge vaise hai kahan vo._

_Purvi : Vo Rastogoi ke base par gayi hai taki hume aur information mil sake ki vo karna kya chahta hai._

_Kavin :What? par kyu usse wahan jane ki kya zaroorat thi vo Rastogi bohot shatir hai ._

_Dr. Salunke was about to say something when someone lands on there deck with a thud in the running car , Purvi applied sudden brakes and the car stopped._

_A loud sound can be heard _

_Purvi :yeh kya tha?_

_all three of them move out of the car look for it but no one was there.._

_Suddenly they heard and noisy voices which was increasing by each nano second.._

_Dr. Salunke :yeh awaz kahan se aa rahi hai..._

_kavin :Maine suni hai yeh awaz mai janta hoon iss awaz ko yeh awaz tho Dr. Rastogi ke unn metallic robots ki hai... (pointing on that left direction)_

_Purvi : Ab yeh kya hai? Aur yeh humari taraf kyu aa rahe hai..._

_All the robots were coming near to them but they suddenly stopped at someones command "STOP!!! "_

_Yes it 's Ishita..._

_Purvi : Yeh ho kya raha hai meri samajh main kuch nahi aa raha.._

_Kavin went near Ishita held her by her shoulders and asked "Ishita yeh sab kya... " he stoped in the middle he noticed something it's different something is surely strange today she look different he saw a chip kind of thing on the side of the right ear, "Ishita.. " He repeated.._

_"I'm Ishita 7 version ll new tech Robo personality ll. "_

_kavin : No you are not a robot you are Ishita only Ishita ok, Ishita tum sun rahi ho na. (She stood like a lifeless statue)_

_Purvi and Salunke were also in dilema trying to figure out what was happening._

_"No kavin, No vo sirf meri sunegi akhir meri robot jo hai ". Said Dr. Rastogi from from back ._

_Kavin Went near Dr. Rastogi and held him from his collars and said " kya chahte ho tum , kya kiya hai tumne Ishita ke saath han " ._

_"kuch nahi bas thoda sa akal thikane la di maine iski dekho kitni khush lag rahi hai vo aise, haye, meri bhasha mai bolu tho thoda upgrade kiya hai usko "._

_" Tum, kya bigada hai humne tumhara kyu humare peeche pade ho "._

_" Kavin mai warn kar raha hoon aache baache ki, tarah mera collar chod do warna "._

_" warna kya? han warna kya "._

_He signalled Ishita and he pushed him with such a great force and he was literally thrown out of the scene._

_"warna yeh "._

_Purvi and Salunke helped kavin to get up as he was already week at that moment._

_Purvi :Tum thik tho ho na kavin.._

_" hmm, par ishita "._

_" Tum logo ka khel khatam karne ke liye tho meri yeh robot he kafi hai (He commanded his other metal robots let's go hume conference ke liye bohot sari tayari karni hai and he moved with them leaving Ishita with them "._

(_aah I 'm so bad at describing fighting scenes)_

As soon as Ishita was about to, attack someone attacked her she shouted **"Kilobyte"**

_They looked at the back and saw someone with a armor steel body and a human head.._

_(I know thoda cranky ho gaya but imagine karne mai kya jata hai)_

_"Tumhe pata hai na Dr. khush nahi honge jab unhe pata chalega ki tum mujhe unka kaam karne mai disturb kar rahe ho. "_

_Kilobyte : khush tho mai nahi hoon mai tumse jyada strong hoon phir bhi Dr. tumhe apna loyal servent mante hai mujhe nahi. _

_Ishita :Tho chalo aaj dekh he lete hai kon zyada strong hai.._

_soon both of them started fighting as Kilobyte was much stronger he was continuously putting her down and she also was not accepting defeat.. _

_Purvi :O oo ab kya hoga_ situation out of control ho, rahi hai.

_Kavin :Vo tum mujhe pe chod do meri behen ko ab mai he Bachao unga chahe uske liye iss dabbe se he kyu na ladna pade._

P_urvi : Kavin tum, Tum abhi bohot weak ho lekin_ aur puri tarah se thik nahi huye ho..

_but he didn't listen to her and move towards Ishita.._

Kilobyte :_ Tum akeli mera kuch nahi bigad paogi mera samjhi._

_kavin :han lekin do jane zaroor bigad sakte hai_

_He stood in front of her, Ishita looked at him for a second she stood up and twisted his one arm on the back and with another hand pointed a blaster gun at Kilobyte.._

_kilobyte : tch tch tch vo tumhe he bachane aaya tha and You are using him as a shield what an awful family..._

_Purvi : Yeh ho kya raha hai hume he kuch karna hoga Doc..._Kya _zamana aa gaya hai yeh log loyal servent banne ke liye lad rahe hai . Aur yeh hai kya kilobyte insan hai robot hai kuch pata nahi chal raha, Isse jyada handsome tho Thanos he hai. _

_salunke :mere pass gadi mai antidote hai kuch samples hai Ishita aur iss kilobyte ke baache ko inject kar dete hai.._

_.__Purvi :par kaise... ok mai kuch karti hoon (she took both the samples from his hands) _

_She take a deep breath and came forward_

_"Hey.. "She shouted_

_Their attention shifted to her , She signals Kavin and throw one syringe to him and he catched it, turned and injected it to Ishita , She screamed because of the pain and lie down on the ground holding her hand __and Kilobyte attacked Purvi and they started having a fight he punched above her head and she fainted Salunke come in in the screen and Kavin injected the syringe in his back..._

_After sometime at Acp's home_

_Doctor (random doctor) came out of the room .._

_Acp :Doctor ab Purvi kaise hai.._

_Doctor : Vaise tho thik hai par abhi behosh hai maine injection de diya hai kuch deer main hosh aa jayega ok..aap chahe tho mil sakte hai unse._

_saying this he moved from there .._

_Everyone started to get inside the room but Acp stopped Kavin..._

_"Tumhe milne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. "_

_Kavin : Lekin sir, Purvi.._

_Acp : Uska dhyaan rakhne ke liye hum sab hai aur tum usse dur raho ge tho he aacha hoga jab se uski life mai aaye ho puri up side down ho gayi hai life maine usse kaha tha tumse door rahe lekin uski samajh main kahan aata hai uska bhala chahte ho tho chale jao yahan se.._

_Kavin :Sir ..._

_He gave him a look and went inside Salunke kept his hand on his shoulders to comfort him.._

At kavin 's residence

_Kavin felt some pain in his ears and was about to faint when Ishita held him..__"Bhai are you ok ".__" Pata nahi dard ho raha hai kaan_ _mai " ._

_Ishita (pov) : Yeh sab meri wajha se ho raha hai ab mai kya karu_

_While She was thinking this kavin fainted..._

* * *

A/N - I don't know what to say but I , will try to update tomorrow or else this weekend I, will update..

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on my previous update..[TMLS and CC2 ]

Bye ,take care

stay safe

~Mystical doll


	15. chapter 15

ok so my friends told me that there were some confusions in the last chapter so let me clear that..

Actually zyada kuch tha nahi last ch mai but just flashbacks the before /after 48 hours . Jab Dr. Rastogi ne Ishita ko upgrade kara tha tab he Ishita ne aisa kuch kiya tha jiski wajha se last scene mai kv behosh ho gaya tha and starting mai Acp sir ne aisa isliye bola tha ki 'iss ladki ko mana kiya tha ki yahan na aaye phir bhi aa gayi ' kyoki he don't want kavi to be together kyoki uske according jab se kavin unki life main aaya hai tab se problems rukne ka naam he nahi le rahi so let's see what happens next..

(**_A/N- _**one more thing maine socha tha ki yeh story bohot he alag hogi but due to my inability to update daily mai iss story ko end kar rahi hoon, ab I feel you people are not interested as before well it's not fault agar mai iss story ko daily update karti tho shayad baat he kuch aur hoti so friends it the last chapter hope you will like it and review it for the last time thanks for all your love and support throughout..)

* * *

_after few moments.._

_Ishita :Shayad yeh sab meri wajha se ho raha hai ._

_Dushyant :Kya ho raha hai tumhari wajha se..?_

_she turned and saw Dushyant , she lowered her head..__He came near her and he placed his hands gently over her shoulders and said in a clam voice._

_' Ishita, dekho you can tell me trust me mai tumhe judge nahi karunga '._

_she looked in his eyes for a second and said 'Dushyant, vo darasal..._

_Flashback_

_In Dr. Rastogi 's base_

_He handed over a briefcase to Ishita and said ' Isse city ke beecho beech rakh dena 10 min main yeh apne aap apna kaam kar dega '._

_Ishita - Lekin Dr. iss briefcase ko wahan rakhne se kya hoga.._

_Dr. Rastogi -' Dhamaka ' boommmm ha ha jo humare liye zaroori hai._

_secretary -Lekin dr. dhamaka kis chiz ka iske andar bom hai hai? she asked getting a bit worried._

_Dr. Rastogi - Ha bom he tho hai yeh, kisi bom se kam thodi na hai , hoga dhamaka hoga lekin magnetic waves ka iske yeh tho bas trial hai asli dhamaka tho white house mai hoga sab mere control main honge._

_flashback over_

_..__'aur mujhe lagta hai ki ussi dhamake ki wajha se bhai ki yeh halat hui hai '._

_A voice came from behind..__'sahi kaha tumne Ishita '_

_Dushyant -Doc, ab kavin kaisa hai aap tho keh rahe the na ki kavin ko already antidote de diya hai phir magnetic waves ka asar kavin pe kaise ho sakta hai aur phir Ishita bhi ekdum thik hai ._

_Salunke - Dekho Dushyant ,kavin main virus rate bohot zyada tha jiski wajha se vo slow down hone mai time le raha tha phir jab vo dhamaka hua tab kavin ke brain pe asar hua jo tab tho pata nahi chal raha tha, aur phir shayad Praduymam ki baat isne dil pe le li ._

_Ishita and Dushyant looked at eachother.._

_salunke continued 'maine headset laga diya hai thodi der agar uss tak koi awaz na pauche tho better hoga.._

_In Purvi 's house_

_Acp sir was sitting beside her suddenly he saw Purvi's fingers moving and slowly she gained consciousness._

_He helped her daughter to sit properly, she held her head in pain..__'dard ho raha hai '. he asked like a concerned father.__'_

_Nahi papa mai thik hoon 'she said with a smile._

_she looked here and there and then asked her father, ' Papa, Kavin nahi hai yahan par '.__he looked down and said 'Dekho beta tumhe yaad hai tumne mujhe promise kiya tha ki tum meri baat manogi jab mai tumse kahunga '._

_'Papa agar aap mujhe nahi kehte tho bhi mai apki baat manti '._

_'Mujhe pata akhir tum meri beti ho, tho suno mai chahta hoon tum Kavin ko bhool jao humesha ke liye '._

_she was shocked at first suddenly she is short of words._

_'mai janta hoon ki tum kavin ko pasand karti ho lekin mujhe vo pasand nahi shuru se he, jab bhi tum uski help karne ko jati ho tum kisi musibat main pad jati hai ho mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta '._

_he became quiet.__'_

_'Papa yeh aap keh rahe hai, yakeen nahi hota, jis insan ne mujhe humesha yeh sikhaya ki chahe jo bhi ho hume musibat ka samna karna chiye kabhi peeche nahi hatna chaiye aaj vo mujhe peeche hatne ko keh raha hai '__she said while having unbelievable look ._

_He didn't say a word and leave the room _.

_Purvi 's (inner voice) : Mai ab kya karoon, ek taraf maine papa se promise kiya tha ki mai unki baat manungi aur dusri taraf kavin se ki uska saath kabhi nahi chodungi mai kya karoon mumma bhi yahan nahi hai, issi time pe unhe bahar jana tha . Ab mai vo he karungi jo, mujhe sahi lagega._

_She picked up her phone and called but his phone was switched off so she called Dushyant_

_on the call .._

**_' Hello! ! Dushyant sir '_**

**_' Ha Purvi, ab tum kaise ho tumhari chot '._**

**_'Sir, mai thik hoon mai kavin ko kab se try kar rahi hoon uska phone band aa raha hai mujhe usse baat karni hai aap ek baar unko phone denge please. '_**

**_'Purvi vo darasal.. '_**

**_'kya hua sir sab thik tho hai na ' .._**

**_'vo, (_**he told her everything)

**'_kya itna sab ho gaya, yeh sab na uss Rastogi ki wajha se ho raha hai kabhi kabhi man karta hai uske base ko he tabha kar dena chaiye, na bajega baas na bajegi basuri ' .._**

Dushyant just thought for a moment..

'**_Purvi tumhe pata hai you are a genius ' ._**

**_' Han, but kaise ' .._**

**_'ruko batata hoon '_**

He called Ishita and Dr. Salunke to discuss the plan with purvi over the call.

_Dushyant :Dekho hum sab ko pata hai ki Dr _. _Rastogi ka virus jo ki ek tarah se Doc ka banaya hua hai vo kya hai .._

_Ishita - kya hai?_

_Salunke - Ek computer virus. Mai samajh raha hoon tum kya kehna chahte ho Dushyant..._

_Dushyant - Exactly Doc virus ka ilaj ek aur virus._

_Purvi - Sorry to disturb you guys, plan tho bohot aacha hai lekin hum yeh bhi jante hai ki Rastogi ka virus powerful hai plus uske base mai security levels bohot high hai hum waha jayenge kaise aur mano agar chale bhi gaye tho uske main computer mai virus kaise install karenge jisse atleast uski asli robot army bina kuch kare hi diffuse ho jaye._

_Dushyant Salunke -Aare yeh tho humne socha he nahi._

_Ishita -Mai hoon na. Mai kis din kaam aaungi._

_Dushyant - No ishita, Vo Rastogi bohot chalak hai usse humare kuch karne se pehle he sab pata chal jata hai pichli baar tum wahan gayi thi tho usne tumhe upgrade kar diya iss baar pata nahi kya kare._

_Ishita -Lekin Dushyant risk tho lena hoga aaj jo dhamaka hua vo kaam range mai tha vo yeh dekhna chahta tha ki vo kaam karega ya nahi kal confrence mai vo phir se vo he karega phir Sare subjects uske control mai honge, Mujhe yeh karna hoga bhai ke liye, sab ko bachane ke liye.._

_everyone agreed.._

_Salunke - Bas ab jo plan kiya hai vo kaam kar jaye._

* * *

I 'll be uploading one more chapter after this because of some issue content baar delete ho raha hai dono chapters saath main upload kar rahi hoon ok.

~Mystical doll


	16. chapter 16

_Please read the previous chapter before this _

**_present time_**

**_(after 48 hours)_**

_In white house_

_Purvi - Abhijeet sir kuch samajh nahi aa raha mujhe akhir sab log gaye kaha hall se koi bhi nahi hai yahan pe aur bahar sab Rastogi ke control mai hai. I hope Ishita apna kaam dhang se kar le._

_beep beep (Abhijeet 's phone rings)_

_Abhijeet -My God! Dushyant ka message hai Rastogi ki sena already seher mai ghoom rahi hai._

_In Rastogi's base_

Dushyant - Ishita mai bahar he hoon zara si bhi problem ho tho call kar lena ok.

Ishita - ok

_Ishita get inside the base, as soon as she entered where the main computer iss , she saw many robots as well as Rastogi's experimented humanoids she said..._

**_'Move out, I said move out, I'm the incharge now '_**

_everyone move outside she quickly pressed few buttons and shut the main door.__'_

_Hash yahan tak tho pauch gayi ab bas yeh jaldi ho jaye '_

_she took out the pendrive and inserted it in the system _.

Dr. Rastogi's secretary saw Ishita getting inside the room she quickly informed Rastogi about the matter.

* * *

'_ Ab yeh ladki kya kar rahi hai, Isse upgrade karne ki jagha maar dena chaiye tha, suno kuch bhi karo usse bahar nikalo wahan se mai aa raha hoon '. _

_'ok Doctor '_

* * *

Somewhere

'Yeh ho kya raha hai yakeen nahi hota mere apne officers mujhe yahan kaid karke laye hai '.

' Sir, vo log hosh mai nahi hai, isme unki bhi galti nahi hai '.

' Han Daya mana ki galti nahi hai unki, an kya? Jald se Jald nikalna hoga yahan se. '

* * *

In Rastogi 's base

_'Come on, come on jaldi ho ja 20 %, 50%, kitna time lagega aur isse please Bhagwan ji iss baar mai kisi ko bhi nirash nahi karna chahti '._

_'Yeh kya tha? Shayad human emotions he hai jo kahi ghum se gaye the, anyways bas yeh jaldi se ho jaye taki ek musibat tho kam ho. '_

**_Ishita hume pata hai tum andar ho jaldi se bahar aao warna mere robots darwaza tod denge. _**

_suddenly someone started banging the door, she could see the fist marks on the steel door._

_'oh no lagta hai pata chal gaya, Ishita tu tho gayi . Kya karu ab ?_

_She looked at the screen it 's still 95% .._

_kya karoon , han Dushyant ko call karti hoon.._

_'H ... Hello Dus.. yant '_

_'Hello Ishita are you ok? tum itni dari hui kyu sound kar rahi ho, kaam hua? '_

_'Dushyant... downloading abhi bhi process mai hai shayad inn logo ko sab pata chal gaya kisi bhi time vo andar aa sakte hai.. mujhe pata nahi kyu bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai '._

_'Tum tension mat lo mai aa raha hoon andar '._

_'Nahi tum mat aao yahan kuch bhi ho sakta hai '._

_'shut up ok, mai aa raha hoon '._

_100% (The screen showed)_

_'ho gaya jaldi se settings karti hoon sari ab '_

_She was about to press enter key when the door broke down, they entered inside._

_Rastogi - kya kar rahi thi yahan han, Robots khatam kar do isse.._

_all those robots raised their hand together.._

_Ishita -Afsoos Doctor lekin aap thoda late ho gaye._

_Rastogi - kya matlab?_

_She pressed the enter key, just then Dushyant came their.._

_Rastogi -Kya kiya hai tumne yahan, kya ched chad kar rahi thi tum.._

_just then all the robots broke down and automatically shut ._

_Dushyant kicked one robot on his head.._

_'Matlab yeh mere pyaare doctor ki ab yeh mehaz sirf ek kuda, kabad hai ek aisa kabad jise shayad ek bhangar wala bhi na le. ' he laughed a bit._

_Rastogi -Tum, Tum dono ne mujhe bohot pareshan kiya hai.._

_He pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed at both of them.._

_Dushyant -Aaj nahi doctor_

_He held his hand and twisted another and snatched the gun and hit him on his head, Rastogi became Unconscious the secretary was also about to run but Ishita held her and slapped her, she banged her head with the wall and she also became unconscious._

_Dushyant -Good move._

_she smiled.._

_Ishita -Humne tho apna kaam kar diya hope ki baki sab bhi thik se ho jaye, Chalo dekhte hai ki Iske computer mai kya kya hai._

_After few moments_

_bakwas, sab bakwas kuch bhi kaam ka nahi hai, games seriously, ... Acp sir. '_

_Dushyant -Kya? Acp sir yeh kya bol rahi ho tum._

_Ishita -Aare yeh cctv footage dekho aisa lagta hai ki inko kaid karke rakha hai wahan._

_Dushyant -Abhi inki location Purvi ko send karta hoon, phir hum bhi inn dono ko leke nikalte hai yahan se vaise bhi bohot pareshan kiya hai iss ne._

_Ishita -hmm_

* * *

_At kavin 's residence_

_Kavin got his senses back he looked here and there and saw Dr. Salunke infront of the computer screen and removed the headset and went near him._

_'Doc sab thik tho hai na '._

_'Thank God, Kavin tum thik ho gaye bohot tension ka mahul hai yahan hume jaldi se White House ke liye nikalna hoga , Purvi, ka message aaya tha ki hall mai sab log gayab hai, aur baki ke infected logo ko bhi tho thik, karna hai hume '._

_'ji chaliye '_

* * *

After some time

Here on Purvi and Abhijeet 's side

_Purvi - Sir Dushyant sir ka message aaya hai Papa aur baki logo ke bare mai pata chal gaya aur unhone Rastogi aur uski secretary ko pakad liya hai aur vo unhe cid bureau leke ja rahe hai._

_Abhijeet - Excellent! ek tho aachi khabar aayi, Pehle Acp sir, Daya aur baki ke logo ko bachate hai jinhe bandhi bana ke rakha gaya hai phir sab ko bachayenge._

_Purvi - Ha_

_soon Kavin and Salunke sir also arrived there.__Purvi got happy after seeing kavin she immediately hugged him but he didn't hugged her back._

_'Tumhe thik dekh ke bohot aacha lag raha hai, I 'm so happy '._

_he didn't replied to her insted he said 'Abhijeet sir chaliye jaldi se sab ko bachate hai '._

_and he moved from there.__she really felt bad because of his behavior.__she also moved behind them._

* * *

_In some big godown_

_All four of them reached there.._

_Salunke -Tum teeno andar sambhalo mai jake sari, tayaari karta hoon ok._

_trio nodded_ _Salunke left from there trio hide behind some boxes and saw some of the experimented humanoids there guarding the godown._

_Abhijeet - Hume aise andar jana hai ki kisi ko koi, chot na aaye, yaad rakhna ki yeh log nirdosh hai._

_kavi -yes sir._

_they wore the contact lenses and went inside acting as if they are also among them ,they successfully managed to get inside the room where other officers including Acp sir was kept._

_Acp - Abhijeet, Purvi tum dono bhi.._

_Purvi - Nahi Papa hum tho apko bachane aaye hai aise aane ka idea kavin ka tha ki hume koi pehchan na paye._

_Acp looked at Kavin for a second then they quietly escaped from there from the back door._

_they climbed in the van where Salunke sir was doing the preparations._

_Acp - Han yaar Salunke sab ready hai na._

_Salunke - Han boss ab bas iss Rastogi ke tarike ko, apnana hai magnetic waves se sabhi logo ko yahan bulate hai phir dekhna kamal._

_by and by all the infected subjects came there because of the wave and as soon they get inside the the godown Daya and Abhijeet closed all the entry and exits_.

Th_rough the hole that was present on the roof they sprinkled the antidote over the subjects.._

_Purvi - Finally, finally hum jeet gaye itne mahino se jo, ho raha tha vo finally khatam ho gaya hum jeet gaye._

_It was a big relief for all of them._

_Acp -Humne tho, chain ki saans le li par ab kisi aur ki, saans atak ne wali hai chalo cid bureau._

* * *

**_In Cid bureau_**

_Everyone surrounded Dr. Rastogi and his secretary._

_Acp -kyu kiya aise, kya mila karke han?_

_Dr. Rastogi -Kitni baar batau power ke liye kiya yeh sab, sabse powerful banna chahta tha mai samjhe isliye robots tayar kare the maine._

_Purvi - Vo, robot sena kam zombie zyada lagte the._ _Iss Rastogi ka dimag tho vaise he hila hua hai tum kyu iska saath de rahi thi han (She asked her Secretary)._

_Secretary - Dr. Rastogi ne tab meri madad ki jab kisi ne nahi ki, isliye maine inka saath diya, vaise bhi iss duniya mai insaniyat khatam ho rahi hai kisi ki jeene ka haq nahi hai._

_Acp -Yeh faisla karne wali tum ho kaun, Bhagwaan ho, kanun ho? Tumhe insaf chaiye tha tho kanun ke pass aati lekin nahi tum ne iska diya, ab iska saath jail mai bhi dena, fasi nahi bhi hui tho umar kaid tho ho he jayegi tumhe, Nikhil, Pankaj le jao inko._

* * *

_After 2-3 days_

I_n the jail_

_In the cell where Rastogi was kept..__he scribbled on the walls.._

_Rastogi -Yeh nahi ho sakta, nahi ho sakta mai haar nahi sakta . mai sab ko dikha dunga ki Dr. Rastogi kya cheez hai._

_.__he scribbled ,scribbled and scribbled the formulas..__after few minutes__'_

_Yeh kya hp raha hai mai apna he formula bhool kaise sakta hoon nahiiiiii'._

_In kavin and Dushyant home_

_In the hall._

_Ishita -yaar vo din dynamic tha na, aacha hua sab thik ho gaya._

_Dushyant -Vo tho hai, kal tum dari hui thi lekin cute bhi lag rahi thi._

_Ishita - kya? tum mazak uda rahe ho mera? and cute seriously?_

_Dushyant -Han tho jhoot bol raha hoon kya._

_Ishita - Pata hai ek baar kisi ne mujhe cute bola tha maine usse almost blast kar diya tha._

_Dushyant -Kahi tumhara ex tho nahi tha na bechara._

_Ishita -Tum na kabhi nahi sudhar sakte aur ek tho pata nahi Bhai abhi tak neeche kyu nahi aaye bureau nahi jana kya aaj bhi ._

_Just then Kavin came down he picked an apple and came near them.._

_Kavin -Yeh subha subha kis baat par discussion chal raha hai han._

_Dushyant - Vo chod yeh bata ke tere dimag mai chal kya raha hai tu bureau kyu nahi ja raha 2-3 din se pata hai Purvi kitni pareshaan hai aur tu uske calls kyu pick nahi kar raha._

_Kavin - Calls? mera man nahi tha. Aur aaj main cid bureau jaunga lekin yeh dene ._

_He show them a paper._

_Ishita -Yeh kya hai bhai?_

_Kavin -resignation letter_

_Ishyant -What? par kyu_

_'Thak gaya hoon yaar ab, break chaiye mujhe mai yahan se kahi door jana chahta hai bas, aur mai chahta hoon ki tum dono mera saath do na ki mera decision change karne ki koshish karo 'said kavin while eating the apple._

_In Cid bureau_

_Purvi was sitting on her desk when Tarika came..._

_Tarika - Purvi yaar aise muh latka mat baith kar bilkul aachi nahi lagti aise tu._

_Purvi - Tho aur kya karu vo kavin apne aap ko samajhta kya hai han ek no. ka akdu, ziddhi aur idiot hai vo, itne sare calls kiye messages kiye lekin usse kuch padi he nahi hai ek ka bhi reply nahi kar raha vo banda._

_Just then Kavin, Dushyant and Ishita arrived, kavin directly went to Acp sir and handed over the letter._

_Acp - Yeh kya hai Kavin?_

_Kavin -Sir, Mera resignation letter hai._

_everyone was shocked including Purvi. She didn't know how to react._

_Kavin kept his Gun and Id on the table and was about to move._

_Acp - Kavin ruko... kahi jane ki zarurat nahi hai._

_He turned and looked at him._

_Acp -Purvi yahan aao.__she came near them and stood silently_.

_He continued 'Maine jo uss din kaha tha bhool jao, mujhe ab tum dono ke relation se koi problem nahi hai '._

_everybody was surprised.._

_Kavin -Lekin sir apne he tho kaha tha ki mujhe purvi se dur rehna chahiye phir aaj._

_Acp - Kyu meri baate pathar ki lakir hai kya jo ek baar keh diya tho badal nahi sakta, han thoda gusse main tha mai uss din tho keh diya, aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ki meri beti ko tumse aacha ladka nahi mil sakta.__'_

_'Par mujhe hai, tumhare iss attitude se, tum na ek no. ke idiot ho I hate you hun ' .__she left the cabin._

_kavin looked at others.._

_Dushyant - Hume kya dekh raha hai ja aur usse mana ab naraz kiya hai tho manana bhi padega na.__'_

_ok 'and he too went behind_ _everyone laughed.._

_Acp - Ek tarah se mai tho usse warn kar raha tha pehele, Purvi ke nakhre uthana aam baat nahi hai. and everyone smiled_

* * *

_here on kavi side__'_

_Purvi yaar ruk jao na ' shouted Kavin ._

_'kya hai? kya problem hai tumhari. Tum abhi tak gaye nahi tum tho ja rahe the na tho jao '__'_

_I 'm sorry na ab kya murga banu tumhare liye phir maff karogi kya ' ._

'_Yes, exactly yeh he karo tumhari yeh he punishment hai ' ._

_What? Tum kya mujhse pyaar nahi karti aise saza '.__'_

_'Thik hai nahi karna mat karo mai ja rahi tata '__'_

_ok fine kar raha hoon ' ._

_'Han shuru ho jao 1..,2...,3...very good keep it up . Tum Idiot tho the he aaj maine tumhe murga bhi bana, wow I'm so proud of myself. '_

_'Uda liya mazak, ab please maff kar do pakka aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga '.__'_

_'Aur hona bhi nahi chahiye'._

_They hugged each other..._

_Purvi -Kavin I really love you a lot please dobara aise mat karna.__she kissed him on his cheeks_

_Kavin -Love you too and promise aur agar aise hua tho tum mujhe kuch bhi bana dena bird, animal banne ko taiyar hoon han bas robot mat banana._

_Purvi -ha ha very funny ._

_They walked together holding each other's hands._

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**[A/N]- **I hope you all liked today's chapter so that was the end of 'Expecting the Unexpected 'please do share you views with me and once again thank you all.._

**_~Mystical doll_**


End file.
